The Banished
by The Original God Mod
Summary: A story about characters created by me and my friends. Be warned, alot of cannons get replaced or killed, or even both. Thanks to Alex Clonninger, Kenjiro Nakamura, and AidanKenta for the characters. The ones they made should be obvious. Oc central
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Instead of continuing my elderscrolls fanfic right now, Ive decided to make a dbz fanfic staring me and three friends, who should be obvious. My good friends, and fellow authors, Alex, Kenji, and Aidan, will be helping me. This chapter is a bit premature, so dont get too upset. Basically, as for the major changes, well most should be explained in this chapter, so read and find out. I will say this however, **Goku died years before the start of this fic, will be explained later.**

**The Kliq**

Raditz stepped out from his pod, and glanced around. Kakkarot had failed, obviously. The brightly colored planet was beautiful, even Raditz could admit that. He almost regretted having to kill all life on it. Almost was the key word, however. He glanced around, pressing the button on the scouter, and searching for the highest power level. Suddenly he heard a bang, and glanced the opposite way, only to see an incredibly weak farmer using a gun against him. To anyone with a powerlevel over one hundred fifty, a bullet would be dodgable, for him, it was easily catchable. He flicked the bullet back to the farmer at faster speeds, instantly killing him. He glanced back towards the power.

After the scouter finally stopped, he stood shocked. Thirty five thousand, incredibly high. It was certainly higher than his. In his mind, it HAD to be a saiyan, and that meant it was kakkarot. Had he been right, he might have lived the night. Unfortunately, his saiyan pride disallowed him to beleive that anything other than a saiyan could reach decent power levels. He instantly rose up and flew towards the source, happy to have found Kakkarot. He had no family left, and what little he could preserve with Kakkarot would bring him great joy. Infact, he was so overcome with joy, he never stopped to ponder why the earth was still alive if the being was so powerful.

* * *

On the top of Kame house, a tan man was laying. His skin was perfectly even, no blisters, sores, or even scars. He had long dark red hair, wild and untamed, spiking in every which way. He had his eyes closed, with a small smile on his face, enjoying the warmth from the sun. He blinked, and sat up, looking around. Something was coming, nothing major, but something decent enough to not be from this planet. Sure a few others had respectible levels, but this was the highest other than his own, and it was coming slowly towards him. He briefly considered staying put, but ultimately decided it would be too long, and he was curious as to why the being decided to come towards him. A being with his level of power often intimidated others, but this meager power was not worried, judging by him not hiding his power.

"Seishinbyo, you feel that too right?" Krillin asked, jumping onto the roof. "I hope whoever it is is friendly, but at least we have you if he isnt." Seishinbyo sighed, leave it up to krillin to think anyone that strong must be male. Krillin was weaker than Seishin, by alot, but he was easily the third strongest on the planet. Krillin usually underestimated himself, usually to the point of cowardice, but when he got angry, he was a great fighter. Krillin had a power level of about five hundred, great for a human.

"Relax. I dont think he wants to fight, he can obviously sense powers, and considering he is coming directly at me, he is either down right retarded, or he doesnt want a fight." For Seishin, fighting was boring. Scratch that, fighting weaklings was boring. He wanted more excitement with it, he wanted to fight someone his level. Or at least someone close to it. "I will never understand how you got so much more powerful."

"Its cause of Bulma's new invention, the gravity chamber, so far it only works to two times earth's gravity.. but it is incredibly useful. You should try it" Krillin chirped in his strange voice.

"Meh..." Was all that Seishin said before disappearing, obviously heading towards the power that was coming towards him. (If ya want to know what his voice is like, imagine the lead singer of SOAD)

* * *

Raditz was not surprised when the power came at him so fast that he barely had time to stop himself from hitting the being who held the power. "Kakkarot! Ive finally found you" Raditz was overcome with joy at the idea of finding his brother, who seemed to be even more powerful than Vegeta, or Alex. He smiled that rare smile.

"I think you might be confused.." Seishin remembered those years ago, killing some teen called Kakkarot, and recalled that said being was trying to destroy the planet. "ah.. Sorry, what is your name?"

Raditz frowned deeply, realizing this being was not his brother. "I am Raditz, a low class warrior of the Saiyan race." Raditz knew he stood no chance. He pressed a button on the side of his scouter. "I am looking for my brother, Kakkarot, have you heard of him?"

Sei smiled slightly. "Sorry to break it to you, but your brother is dead." Raditz looked solemn by now. "I killed him, after all he was trying to destroy my planet." Sei waved his hand to show that he meant earth.

Raditz growled in rage. "How dare you kill a saiyan warrior! You have no idea what you have done! We are a race of only a handful as it is, now there are only four of us left!"

Sei shrugged "sorry, but my race is down to a single person, me. I value my life higher than his, just as you value yours higher than a human's." Even to the enraged Raditz, that made sense. "Now, why are you really here? you know you cant beat me, so are you here for the dragon balls?"

Raditz blinked before narrowing his eyes. "the dragon's what?"

Sei chuckled. "I said the same thing the first time I heard of them, they are seven balls that when placed together, grant a single wish. I used them once, to bring a friend back to life." He was of course, refering to Krillin. "I dont mind if you use them, but try to destroy my planet and I will hang you from your intestines."

Raditz knew he was right. He couldnt return to Vegeta a failure, he already had the weakest powerlevel of the group. What could he do? Fight and die honorably at this being's hands, or die dishonorably at his prince's? The choice was obvious.

Sei was somewhat surprised when Raditz rushed at him with a backwards kick with both legs, but wasnt effected. "Have it your way, I suppose you are too honorable for failure." Sei grabbed Raditz' legs and split them apart, dislocating them easily. "done yet?" He was generally surprised when Raditz did not scream. "well I suppose I should finish it..." He moved his hand infront of Raditz' face, but paused. He glanced at the scouter. "thats what you used.. I see." He grabbed the scouter and placed it in his pocket. "I'll deal with it later." He then launched a Disentegration blast at Raditz' face, vaporizing him.

He floated back towards the Kame Island. He took out the scouter and notice the little holes on the part that would touch the ear, meaning it was likely a communicator of some sort. He placed the scouter on his ear, and cleared his throat. "This is also a communicator isnt it?" Surprisingly, he got a response.

"Yes... So you killed Raditz, hm?" Vegeta spoke.

"Yes, he was rather weak, I take it you are his superior?" Sei chuckled.

"...I am his prince, yes.. My team will avenge him, you have about a year before we arrive, and just so you know, My powerlevel is twenty five thousand... and I am bring my team, each multiple times more powerful than Raditz, have fun with your year to live." Vegeta growled out.

"And you realize I had no idea what my own powerlevel is? so for all I know, you all are incredibly weak."

Normally, Vegeta wouldve gone off about how he was the prince of all saiyans, but he was smarter about this. "You are about thirty five thousand."

Sei shrugged. "Thats not too bad I guess." He heard no response from vegeta. "Better decide what to do then."

* * *

It had been a few months since then, and Sei was getting bored. However, when another space pod crashed down near his training area, he began to wonder if the saiyan's came early. It was certainly possible. He hurried and flew towards the crash site. The powerlevel his scouter detected was about six thousand, though it was going down rather fast. So the being in the pod was obviously dying. Sei cursed his merciful soul, and decided to help the being. As he arrived to the crashsite, he was caught by suprise at the fact that a man with a tail was crawling out of the pod, bloodied and battered. "A saiyan? Strange.." Instead of pondering like he could have, he deicded to bring the body of the fallen warrior to the Korin Tower. Surely, there would be a Senzu beans that he could use. Kami owed him for dealing with King piccolo, and Piccolo.

Sei sighed, watching the man he saved woke up. "ugh... where.. am I?" He said, not even trying to get up, instead, he was looking at the long haired man who was sitting, looking down at him. "You are on earth, safe from whatever attacked you." The man relaxed. "My name is Seishinbyo, call me Sei." Sei smiled at the man.

"I'm Aidan." The downed Saiyan spoke.

"relax, I gave you a.. medicine that should remove all the pain, and reenergize you. You should be back to full health" Sei chuckled. Aidan was actually above the strength he was when he arrived, at about ten thousand for his power level. At least according to his scouter, which he had finally modified to work as a willfull communicator. In his own words, he can "talk to others if I want, and pick up on other's conversations".

Aidan chuckled as he sat up. "a meteor hit my ship, caused me alot of damage, nearly killed me, but thankfully this planet got in the way of my death... looks like I owe you."

Sei chuckled. "not every day a teenager falls from the sky... you are what.. fifteen?" Aidan nodded. "Now get ready, you are the most powerful person to visit this planet, and I havent had a good fight in ages." Aidan blinked, but nodded with a smirk on his face. Let the sparring begin.

* * *

It had been a while since then, and when it finally came the day that the saiyans were supposed to land. Aidan and Sei were sitting and waiting. Aidan had been told that Saiyans were coming. He was slightly jovial at the idea of meeting his race. He did know that he would protect the planet that saved him, even against fellow Saiyans. So one might wonder, just what could Aidan and Sei be doing, while waiting for the saiyans, going over last minute strategy? Resting up for the fight, or perhaps testing a technique that would finish them? If you guessed any of these, you seriously dont know Sei.

Thats right, the most powerful being in the solar system was sitting and playing blackjack with Aidan. "busted, you lose again" Sei smirked. Aidan sighed "how are you so damn lucky?"

"Im not that lucky..." Sei smiled slyly.

Aidan narrowed his eyes "you son of a bitch" He jumped towards Sei, only to roll on the ground as he dodged. "Get up.. They are here." Sei spoke calmly. Aidan flipped up and landed on his feet. He was right, they were certainly here already.

Vegeta glanced at the strange man, Sei, and narrowed his eyes as the tail swung from behind Aidan. He was obviously not a full breed saiyan, judging by his eye color. Green eyes was not a common trait for saiyans. "filthy halfbreed" Vegeta scowled. "Nappa, you are up."

To describe the four, Vegeta was a somewhat short man, whose power was obvious. He had an air of royalty, but a bloody royalty. The banished prince.

Nappa was the buff bald one, at least a foot taller than Vegeta. He had a long mustache, and was rather stocky. He held an aura of arrogance, and sadism. The weakest one.

Then there was Kenji, taller than Vegeta and Nappa, he had wild hair, short for a saiyan. He was young, obviously, but that confident smirk on his face meant he had seen true war, no... true genocide. The lunatic.

The final one felt weak, but Sei knew better. He was on par with the strongest. Alex, he was the only one who did not have a tail. He was a hellfighter, a race which had been destroyed by Cooler. The Avenger.

"Aidan, deal with him as fast as possible, I want to get to the strong fighters." Sei smirked. Nappa yelled out "What? How dare you!" He charged at Sei, only to be kicked aside by Aidan.

"I am your opponent, not him." Aidan said, confident smile on his face all the while. Nappa jumped towards him, lashing out with a punch. Aidan grabbed his fist, flipped over him, and slammed Nappa into the ground. Interestingly, Nappa got right back up from the attack, his armor broken, but otherwise fine. "we've all gotten stronger, especially me, you stand no chance now!" Nappa spoke arrogantly, in almost a growl. He grabbed Aidan by his throat, only to yelp as Aidan opened his mouth and fired out a blast of ki right in Nappa's face.

Nappa flew back, obviously hurt. "d..damnit" Aidan appeared behind him in a burst of speed, and kicked him in his back as hard as he could. A sickening crack echoed through the area, and Nappa flew at Vegeta, landing infront of him "help.. me..."

Vegeta scoffed "A saiyan who cant walk is useless." He grabbed nappa and threw him into the air, vaporizing him with a ki blast. "Kenji, you next."

Aidan looked towards Sei, who nodded. He glanced at Kenji, who stood infront of him, smirking. "so Im fighting you.. You have a powerlevel of ten thousand... Mine is eighteen thousand." Kenji smirked, it might not be an easy fight, but it would be fun.

Aidan scoffed "I havent even powered up yet. Dont underestimate me" The ground started shaking as Aidan powered up. "N..nineteen thousand... not bad." Kenji flew into the air, and launched multiple ki blasts at Aidan. Aidan defended himself by matching each blast.

Sei watched rather uninterested, scanning the fight with his scouter. He might be able to sense powerlevels, but damn did he look cool with that thing on.

Vegeta scoffed "Alex, after Kenji..." Alex nodded, using common sense to know what Vegeta wanted. It was pretty obvious that Kenji would loose, due to his anger and his exposure of his tail.

Aidan yawned, frustrating Kenji. Kenji was a mixed fighter, using both Ki and melee, whilst Aidan was a master of Ki manipulation. That added with the power level difference, regardless of how minimal, meant that Kenji would never win against Aidan when using Ki. Aidan finally got tired of the attack and launched a beam straight at Kenji, blasting him back.

Kenji flipped in the air, before coming to a halt and blasting his body straight towards Aidan. Aidan had no time to react when Kenji launched a punch. Aidan knew he would lose if this kept up.

Kenji was doing an incredible combo, at least it was incredible to Aidan. Aidan was not much of a melee fighter, but when it came to ki, he was a true master. Kenji punched Aidan in the face, making him skid back a few feet, before appear behind him with a kick to the back. Kenji spun right after the kick, kicking him again to the face. Aidan groaned as Kenji chuckled. "pathetic..." Kenji charged at him again, only to be caught by surprise as Aidan used his ki to enhance his body temporarily. It was a tricky ability, but very useful. Aidan flew towards Kenji, punching him in the stomache and making him lean forward from the pain and pressure. Aidan continued his combo by bringing his elbow down on Kenji's neck, knocking him unconcious.

Aidan panted and held up both hands, ready to kill Kenji. He charged a blast that would finish the job, and unleashed it, yelling out "Die!"

When the smoke cleared, Aidan was surprised to see that Alex had blocked the attack, and thus, saved Kenji. Alex quickly rushed forward and knocked Aidan out with a quick jab to the back of the neck. Alex panted. block that attack had taken a bit out of him, and he knew he would be killed when fighting Sei. Everyone knew that.

He did not, however, expect Sei to appear infront of him, palm out. He breifly saw the ball begin to form on Sei's hand before he got out of the way. Good thing for him he did, seeing the thin blast that proceded to peirce mountain after mountain, he was certain he would have died. Sei scowled. "that took more out of me than it should have..." He rushed toward Alex, kneeing his chin. He spun around with a kick to the stomach, and then finally a punch to the temple. Alex was not dead, but he was close. He would live without medical care, but anymore damage and he might die.

Sei turned to Vegeta "where do you want to fight, sky or land?" Sei asked politely.

Vegeta smirked. "Land, lets get away from the bodies, whoever wins gets to decide the fate of them." A little wager couldnt hurt. After all, Vegeta was sure he would win, with his little trick.

"Very well, follow me" He said, before taking off towards the more mountainous region of the area. No damage would come to the three knocked out fighters there.

Sei landed lighty, the same time as Vegeta. "power up." He spoke. "we both know you are no match for me right now."

Vegeta scowled, but knew he was right. He charged the ball of light into his palm, doubting that the being could handle a great ape. He flung it into the air and looked straight at it.

Sei watched the saiyan transform into the giant monkey. It was strange, like something out of a horror movie. Of course he had seen worse.

Vegeta cackled at his newfound power. "check your scouter now!" Sei did so and noted that his new power level was two hundred fifty thousand. One word rang out in Sei's mind. Fuck.

Vegeta jumped ontop of Sei, too fast for the man to dodge. He heard the sound of jelly splashing and looked down, only to see a good that looked red covering his feet. "wh..what?" The giant monkey asked outloud.

"yes... You see before you a true immortal." He heard. His face contorted to a look between confusion and anger. The red goo began going up his leg. "what are you?" He tried to shake it off, to no avail.

"I.. I am a Majin, created by Babidi, in an attempt to recreate his father's monster. I was much weaker than his monster, and thus I was disposed of, this planet saved me from that fate. I have a few special abilities. I can copy any move that I see, regardless of how fast said move occures. Next, I do not age. I can liquify and regenerate from atoms. Lastly... my darkest ability, and the ability that I used on Kakkarot, I can absorb beings I find powerful enough to occupy my body. You should be glad, at least with me absorbing you, you wont be in hell" Sei spoke, before expanding fully and absorbing Vegeta. "good riddance to bad rubbish." Sei formed his usual body and began flying towards the bodies of the fallen warriors.

* * *

Alex woke in an incredible amount of pain, surprised to be alive. He was wrapped in bandages, and could barely move his body, only his neck seemed fine. "Vegeta won then..." Alex held no love for any of his teammates, but felt a kinship with Kenji, only a little though. "where am I?"

To his side, Sei answered "You are on earth. Your teammate and I have come to an agreement, Freiza and his entire family must be dealt with. I was hoping to come to the same agreement with you, if so, we should hurry, they left a week ago for Namek. Freiza was listening in on Vegeta's scouter, and he learned of the dragon balls. Despite my lack of care for the wishes some make, Freiza must never gain immortality. Someone like that could be a threat to even me should he turn immortal."

Alex nodded slightly. He was caught by surprise when a senzu bean was flicked into his mouth, and nearly choked when he swallow it. "damnit what the hell" He growled out. He jumped up and flexed his arm. "oh... thanks."

Sei smirked. "no problem. Now get ready, when we head towards Namek, we will train. It will take roughly a month to get there, and once you are at my level, we will spar non stop. got it?" Alex nodded slightly. "I never caught your name..."

"alex" He said. "what about you? Seishinbyo doesnt sound like a name... more like a title."

"so perceptive... very well... my true name... is Kurokon Shikyo"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kliq**

Aidan and Kenji had finally arrived on namek, only to find one major problem. An army. Oh yes, they expected opposition, but an entire army of Raditz? Sure, even they would be a problem, but with freiza, his entire family, and the ginyu force here, the problem is clear. Any fights would bring the attention of the higher fighters. Thankfully, the trip to namek had only taken a week instead of what could have been a month, all thanks to Bulma, Kurokon, and even Kenji. Kenji might not be a genuis like Bulma, or Kurokon, but he was decent with tech, whilst Kurokon came up with the main problem which Bulma then made a device and attached it to the ship to solve.

Kurokon pointed out that if the could find a way to accelerate in space, it was possible they could go past lightspeed. Bulma commented, that using a gravity field infront of the ship to pull it along would be possible, even in space. After that, it took a day for Bulma to create the device, which she labeled The Anti-Tractor-Field. Kurokon attached it to the old ship, and they left. As soon as they did, Bulma and Kurokon began working on another space ship. Kurokon had to stay so that Alex would understand the situation when he woke up. Alex would be out longer than Kenji mostly due to the combination of spots where Kurokon hit, at max power as well.

They figured it was another week or two before Kurokon and Alex arrived. Not that long, but it could be a problem if they fought anyone like the ginyu force until then. Not because Alex and Kurokon were already so powerful, but more because they knew of the gravity machine that Bulma planned to create in the ship Alex and Kurokon would come in. Kenji had little doubt that Alex would join Kurokon, he respected those more powerful than him, especially people like Kurokon. During the week, Kenji and Kurokon became friends, strange, but when dealing with a homicidally insane Majin, and a stubborn partially insane Saiyan, you cant really expect normalcy. Aidan was happy to be part of a group instead of alone like he was before.

Of course, none of this dealt with their current problem. Oh yes, the two saiyans were having a major problem. Or at least major compared to their progress so far. The two had fought hundreds of Freiza's soliders, which is why they were resenting what they had done. Fortunately, both of them had their potential unleashed by Guru, who they were kind enough to save from some weakling named Cui. He was dealt with easy, and Kenji swore he had seen the weakling before, probably when Cui was challenging Vegeta. Unfortunately, the still had no idea how to hide their power levels. Meaning every scouter on the planet, including the advanced one in Kold's ship, which showed the powerlevels of the planet in a 3d manner, showing a grid of the planet, with powerlevels as little dots, when he tapped one of them, it showed who it was, if he had info on them that is, and how higher their powerlevels were. It was an invention made by some strange man who went by the name Fear. The being disappeared soon after, confusing Kold, as he had a contract with him. Fear had a rather low powerlevel, but he was truly the ultimate genuis, someone who could make a ship, or perhaps a suit of armor that enhanced every physical ability he had, along with plasma bursts and other weapons, from a pile of scraps.

Anyway, the point is, two warriors had tracked them down, likely from Freiza's instructions. Kenji was able to sense their ki just enough to tell they were Dodoria and Zarbon. He attempted to describe the two to Aidan, but it came out as "A blue homosexual, and a pink space redneck". Aidan was greatly confused, but understood the problem. If they didnt fight the two, they would be killed, if they did, Freiza would be alerted if he wasnt already, and Kenji told Aidan that if they killed them, he had best expect "a group of power ranger copycats who use akward poses to express their homosexuality". Kenji had some problems with manners, all Saiyans did, even royalty. It was probably associated with their incredible appettietes.

Kenji nodded towards Aidan. Aidan understood, and broke off, turning away, with Dodoria following immediately. He stopped mid air and clapped "You managed to keep up, congrats, you almost rank as a threat."

Zarbon stopped "Please, last time I saw you, you barely had a power level of fifteen thousand!" Admittedly, Zarbon hadnt seen him in more than a year, and he had trained during that. "You are like a little infant compared to me, so cute."

At this point, Kenji realized that Zarbon did not have his scouter. "I was put into a near death situation, and I dont go that way." Kenji raised his eyebrow.

Zarbon sputtered "What are you talking about? Even if I was gay, you have the sex appeal of a chair."

"you are right actually... chairs get alot of ass" Kenji cackled.

Zarbon growled loudly "I am not gay damnit, I was just talking to my girlfriend with skype before I came for you!"

Kenji looked horrified "You came for me? Keep that to yourself, sicko" Zarbon screamed with rage "and what is her name?"

Zarbon twitched "Her name is Chuc- you mother fucker..." To be fair, She was named chuck, but on her planet, it was a feminine name.

Kenji blinked "...what? was... that a joke? Please say yes, seriously, even if its a lie."

Zarbon vanished, appearing behind him, throwing him to the ground, but causing little damage otherwise "I will fucking break you!"

Kenji cringed "you mean like a sex slave, thats sick man." At this point, Kenji was being a true troll. The bastard knew it too. Unfortunately, he underestimated Zarbon's anger.

Zarbon rushed down at him, only to be hit by a ki attack from behind. "you.. you are fast"

"seriously, its like your asking for it now." Kenji sighed, shaking his head. Zarbon was blushing a strange purple.

"Whats wrong Zarbon? Getting irritated cause you aren't in Freiza's bedroom bent over a chair" Kenji MIGHT have been pushing it, and he was starting to lose his comedy, but it served the purpose of amusing bother the author and the readers. "damn right it does, Im the funniest character in this story!" He did not realize Kurokon would be even funnier. "Bullshit, that bastard doesnt even break the fourth wall. admittedly it is unfair I have to fight the walking joke, but still."

Zarbon felt both confused and angry. Confused because Kenji was talking to the sky appearently. "are you done yet?"

"thats what she said!" Kenji cackled. Zarbon stared at him. "no.." He began his transformation, only to be shocked to receive a kick to the face halfway through. "whats wrong? Expect me to let you power up, like some idiot?" Freiza sneezed, as well as many others, some of them even dead.

"actaully.. yes. most do." Kenji's demeanor suddenly became serious. "sorry, but now I have to hurry this. I have a feeling Aidan is already done, and no surprise, Dodoria is no match for him." Zarbon scoffed. "Dont underestimate Aidan, he is equal to me... about. And considering Dodoria is weaker than you, and less intelligent, its easy to surmise what has happened. Hell it was probably such a pathetic fight, no one would want to watch it. Most likely, Aidan killed him in a single blast." He had no idea what he said was true, but it was. Every last word of it.

Kenji chuckled. "Sorry, I guess it was fun while it lasted, but I think it could have been better." He charged his famed attack, the Dark Blast. He held his fist up. Zarbon watched amused, until he began to see black energy swirling around his fist, and forming a ball in his hand after he uncurled his fist. "Goodbye you Freaky alien genotype." He thrust his arm forward, Zarbon had no time to dodge, and was instantly obliterated. "pathetic."

* * *

Kenji was glad to see what he said was true, he found Aidan calmly napping where they had hidden the two dragonballs they found. It had actually been a week since they had first arrived, and they were tired, not having a chance to sleep. He suddenly blinked, before kicking Aidan to wake him. "Get up, we got trouble." Kenji had learned how to detect Ki, admittedly it had to be a strong Ki, but he was getting better. Aidan was the reason they had found the dragon balls, by sensing their energy. Appearently Aidan was so good that he could even tell what race the person was, even if they were hiding it.

Aidan groaned, but woke up easily. "What?" He narrowed his eyes. "The Ginyu force you told me about.."

Kenji nodded "yeah..."

"do they consist of a short red guy with white hair, a blue snake like bald guy, a short green weakling with four eyes, a probable wrestler and a purple version of Richard Simmons in space?" Aidan spoke.

Kenji blinked "how.. did you know?"

"We are right behind you." Ginyu decided to inform him, causing Kenji to jump around faster than Guldo could see. Thats right, he turned very slowly.

"So... you are here to kill us" Kenji asked. Ginyu nodded. "and you know of the dragon balls" Ginyu nodded again. "and.. you are willing to betray Freiza to do the right thing like the power rangers which your group is based off of?" Ginyu nodded for a second, before shaking his head fast, as if it was a sin.

"no, I would never betray lord Freiza" Each of the ginyu force nodded.

"good, I am looking forward to killing you all." Kenji spoke confidently, even though he was worried about fighting them... except Guldo, not even a pink haired banshee would be scared of Guldo.

It took a few minutes for the Ginyu force and the two to decide who would fight. They chose Guldo and Aidan.

"relax, this guy is weak." Kenji spoke. Aidan blinked and said "really? I thought he was just a master of ki" However, he did not expect to be kicked aside by guldo. "Oh I forgot to mention he can pause time, have fun" Kenji said Cheerily.

Aidan, however, recovered instantly, retaliating with a ki blade, slitting Guldo's neck... by slicing through it entirely. He glanced down at the somehow still alive Guldo, before kicking the head into the ginyu force. "whoever catches it is the next fighter" Aidan said, causing Recoome to catch it instantly. Burter didnt care, Jeice was busy placing a bet, and Ginyu was having fun watching. Kenji growled, not sure if Aidan could do this, Recoome may have been the weakest of the alive fighters, but he was still no joke. He was at least ten thousand above their powerlevel, maybe a bit less, but still.

Aidan smiled "What is your name? Im Aidan. Whoever dies should know their killer's name." Recoome nodded, "I am Recoome, of the ginyu force!"

Kenji chuckled, wondering why he didnt do the same with Guldo, but chalked it up to him not thinking of Guldo as a fighter.

Recoome flew towards Aidan, who was using his small body to dodge, and kick the brute in the back, pushing him into the ground. Aidan jumped back, not holding back. Right now, Aidan was more powerful than Kenji, only due to Kenji using some energy against Zarbon, while Aidan used very little against Dodoria.

Aidan charged a blade of Ki in his hand, pointing all his fingers straight. He ran at Recoome, preparing to slice his head off as well, only to be shocked when he was caught by the throat, and his arm broken. He screamed out. "aww I was hoping for more fun... Can I get the other guy too?" He asked Burter. Kenji tuned out the rest, not caring for their banter, instead trying to come up with a way to save Aidan and beat this brute. He did however catch one part of the conversation. Recoome flicked his wrist, breaking Aidan's neck.

"NO!" Kenji ran to Aidan, who seemed to be dead. "no.. you cant die on me, I cant ressurect the saiyan legacy alone!" Kenji was on the verge of crying, while not knowing Aidan for long, he had an instant connection when they met. "you... YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Recoome knew this was new for Kenji, pure rage, no comedy, no jokes, no holding back. Seeing the area around Kenji get leveled just by his scream, Recoome got somewhat worried. He of course retained his confident smile, only to have his jaw broken as Kenji punched him hard. He was certainly surprised as Kenji shot off a Dark Blast at him. Recoome was injured, sure, but Kenji was tired from that blast. Recoome instantly retaliated with a kick to the face, only to be shocked by a figure that appeared from nowhere caught his foot.

Kenji fell backwards, fainting. "thank you.. Alex." Recoome noted the appearence of a second figure, who was caught Kenji before he fell, setting him down gently, placing something in his mouth, before it moved to Aidan and did the same. Recoome watched in shock as both came to full health. "what the hell is going on here?" Ginyu yelled, being the only one to speak, seeing what his scouter said about their powerlevel.

"whats wrong captain?" Jeice asked.

"This guy's powerlevel... its.. its two hundred and fifty thousand." Ginyu whispered shocked. "Recoome, pull out, this guy is stronger than Freiza in his base form!"

Alex smirked "Miss me?"

Kurokon cackled. "Looks like you guys were too much for Kenji and Aidan, good thing we brought the GR, otherwise it might be a challenge to beat everyone here"

Ginyu looked at Kurokon "impossible! Its two hundred seventy five thousand! Ginyu force, Pull back, NOW!" Alex let go of Recoome, and each of the ginyu force flew off. Alex looked towards Kurokon, who shook his head. Alex shrugged and sat down. "Im hungry, lets eat!" He spoke.

* * *

Powerlevels:

Dodoria: 20,000

Zarbon: 30,000, 35,000 when transformed

Aidan: 40,000

Kenji 40,000

Recoome: 50,000

Jeice: 60,000

Burter: 65,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Alex: 250,000

Kurokon: 275,000


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be a relatively boring chapter, it holds no real significance that future chapters will not cover, its pretty much filler while I finish planning shit out.

Let me explain exactly why Alex and Kurokon have more than goku did powerlevel wise. there are multiple reasons actually.

1. They sparred in the gravity room, where as Goku just trained  
2. Kurokon was a majin, already powerful. Alex was as powerful as vegeta. Neither of them have the Saiyan's Zenkai boost. So I need to make them more powerful in order to be able to fight Freiza and his family.  
3. Goku pulled a win out of his ass against Freiza, and not by going super saiyan, but rather by going from 90k as his powerlevel to 3 million. I dont know what was going through Akira's mind when that happened, but damn that is ridiculous. I plan to have them all fighting the family, but rather than goku's instant 90k to 3mil, which came from him nearly dying btw, I plan to have them all train in the gravity machines.

Who will reach super form? Who will die? And the most confusing question of all, Is freiza a guy or a girl?

**The Kliq**

Kurokon cackled at Alex's appetiette. Surely, the only threat they had to deal with now would be Freiza's family. Kurokon had warned Alex to take it seriously against them, considering how strong the Ginyu Force was. For most princes, they were either incredibly strong, or incredibly weak. Either they were followed because of fear, or respect, sometimes both. With the Ginyu Force being so strong, it was rather obvious what kind of leader Freiza was. Freiza ruled soley through fear. Alex once described Freiza's power level as a mountain compared to anyone else's. His brother was worse, and even worse than them was his father. Kold was the kind of guy who hated to transform, infact he hated to fight at all, prefering to only fight if the one he was fighting was weak. Kold was a coward, yes, but he was a powerful coward, crafty as they come. Kold had more hidden power than either of his sons, but he hid it so they wouldnt target him when they wanted the title of strongest in the universe. That was the main reason he stayed in his first form, that and he had never found anyone who he couldnt beat with his wit alone.

Alex was not worried, feeling great about his new power. Kurokon, however, was. The scouter he had was reading four power levels each more than twice his own. He sighed. They would have to work in the Gravity Chamber once Aidan and Kenji reached their level. They would wait for a fews main reasons, the most important was so that they were on equal ground, that way they didnt just get in the way of Alex and Kurokon. Of course, they had doubled their power in a day, mostly due to their Zenkai, which Kurokon refered to as "bullshitery times two". Kurokon figured a week at max before Kenji and Aidan were ready for the real training. The real training would involve Kenji and Aidan constantly getting placed in near death situations, while Alex and Kurokon trained. It was ingenious really, but stupid too. He wanted each of them to be equal in power when they fought that crazy family.

Kurokon was lucky he had gained the ability to use the transmogrifying ray, which allowed him to turn inanimate objects into anything. Of course there were limits, he could only transform nonliving things, and even then he had to stay in the bounds of mass. He had only recently discovered it, when he blasted a target while hungry, turning it into a sandwich. Strange ways to find things out, sure, but it worked for him. Alex had remastered his Rage Shuriken, an attack which Kurokon had fought against in the gravity chamber a few times. It was a pretty strong attack, especially when Alex slammed it into someone. Fortunately, they both were constantly using a Ki shield so that they didnt damage the ship on the way.

Aidan was fighting with Kenji, who was now just a bit weaker than him. Aidan had recovered from his near death situation just in time, any later and he might have been dead. Shit, it was a miracle in itself that he survived the broken neck, but chalked it up to the way it was broken. Aidan and Kenji were having a hell of a time, moving sluggishly while fighting each other. After each day, they went back to normal gravity so that they could make sure their reaction time kept up, just as Kurokon told them.

After a week, Kurokon deemed them all ready, and they began training together, realizing this would make them much better. Kurokon estimated they would be ready to beat the family by the end of the month.

Now to clear up a few things, as to why the group was able to take a month without being detected, Kurokon told them he had a jammer, which blocked all scouters in a ten mile radius, but mostly it dropped the powerlevels in the area to that of a tree. Bulma had made it specially just so that they could train. Now as to why Freiza was still on the planet, well he had no dragon radar, and no way to locate them other than finding them by hand, which Kurokon had already hidden the two they had. At the very end of it, Alex remembered something that Kurokon had forgotten. Bulma said the jammer only worked for three weeks. It had been three weeks yesterday, which meant they had been found by now.

After alerting Kurokon, Kenji, and Aidan, Alex stepped outside to reveal the entire Kold Family, each with sadistic smirks on their faces. "hello monkeys." The group split up, but each member was followed. Kurokon was chased by Kold, Alex was chased by Cooler, Aidan was chased by Kuriza, and Kenji was chased by Freiza. It was clear to them all, the real fights began now.

* * *

Powerlevels: (these are not cannon, dont bring it up)

Aidan: 4,000,000

Kenji 3,000,000

Alex: 4,000,000

Kurokon: 3,000,000

Freiza: 500,000 (first form of course)

Kuriza: 450,000

Cooler: 700,000

Kold: 800,000


	4. Aidan vs Kuriza, Children have fun!

**A/N:** I want to point out, this chapter was NOT made by me, if was a fight between two of my friends on an rp site, its an attempt to apply fanfic rules to an rp, and an experiment.

**The Kliq**

Aidan was pleased with his power level right now. He was just a measly 40,000  
and now he is at 4,000,000! He could feel the power coursing through his veins at this very moment!  
It was unbelievable. He was an expert at sensing ki, and right now he and Alex  
were stronger than Kenji and Kurokon. But Kenji had that Saiyan blood flowing  
through him, so he would get stronger. And Kurokon... well he is Kurokon. He  
examined the landscape around him; the land was a blue-green color. The whole  
planet looked like a mountain, or a wasteland.

Aidan examined his  
opponent. He didn't look frightening at all. He shared traits that his kinsmen  
had. Such as the weird skin, and eyes. He had to be what, maybe 4 feet tall? And  
his head was shaped like a chestnut. Aidan had found scarier things in the  
toilet. Aidan began to jump up and down, stretching for the fight. He was always  
concerned about getting a cramp during a fight. Anyway, what gender was this  
thing? He had to find out.  
"Hey, my name is Aidan. What's yours? And before  
call me an monkey or  
whatever, I am not full Saiyan. I am only half. '' He said nicely, just as he  
would to Kenji or the others.

Kuriza looked at the saiyan in front of  
him, His tail whipping in frustration "I don't even get a full monkey just a  
lowly half breed!" he growled out. "Father thinks I am strong enough for you  
fine then. I am Kuriza and I will be the one to kill you!" he said. He intended  
to make his family proud and kill this monkey. He activated his scouter and  
froze in shock "I-Impossible...H-he is much stronger then my self!" Kuriza said  
in shock. He regained his composure rather quick and growled "I REFUSE TO PLAY  
SECOND CLASS TO SOME HALF MONKEY!" he yelled. He quickly began to transform he  
grew taller at first and resembled his grandfather for a moment before he grew  
shorter and his head grew longer no longer resembling any of his family. Then at  
his final form he stood there short once more and sleek smooth skin.  
"Hehehe...You can't defeat me now...My power level is easily over 100,000,000"  
he chuckled darkly.

"Now monkey...It's over for you." he said before  
rushing at Aidan at  
break neck speeds. Suddenly he vanished and appeared behind Aidan and wrapped  
his tail around his neck. He would then attempt to strangle for a bit before  
tossing him into the near by mountain.

Aidan saw the alien whipping his  
tail in frustration. He looked as if he was mad. He could not get over how funny  
this '' thing '' looked. He began to examine the aliens power level, Aidan  
laughed. This guy was only at 450,000. Way to weak compared to Aidan and his  
comrades. But if there is one thing that Aidan knows, it's not to underestimate  
the opponent and that looks aren't everything! He looked over to a nearby lake;  
the water wasn't the same as the Earths. The water here was a sickly green; the  
water on Earth could be green but not this shade. Yet the planet was so  
beautiful.

'' I see your father was the one who told you who to fight.  
Hmm. They all seemed pretty weak so you all must have some special ability. Or  
perhaps you are hiding your true power. So your name is Kuriza? That's a funny  
name. Doesn't kuri mean chestnut? That explains the shape of your head? And I  
wouldn't take me so lightly! '' Aidan thrust his hand outward to show a sign of  
strength.

Aidan smirked as he saw Kuriza activate his scouter, '' So now  
you know you are clearly outmatched! Go ahead and give up! '', Kuriza began to  
shout and change form, '' Wait! What is this? You have exceeded my own ability!

The alien grew in size, but then shrunk. Kuriza was no joke. As his  
skin grew smoother, his aura of power could reach out to Aidan. He could feel  
the evil power of his ki, but it wasn't cruel like he had sensed in the  
others.

'' Alright then chestnut head! Let's go!''Aidan  
screamed!

He saw Kuriza rush at him at an incredible rate. Aidan simply  
closed his eyes and felt him appear behind him. He tried to dodge the tail but  
it wrapped around his neck at an amazing speed. It choked him a bit and then  
threw him to a mountain. Aidan regained his balance and pushed off the mountain,  
causing a crater in it. He generated a chain of ki blast and aimed them at  
Kuriza, before he vanished and attempted to elbow him in the back. He then  
jumped back a few feet.

Kuriza chuckled "Hehehehehehehe! Weak am I! WHAT  
WAS THAT LITTLE MONKEY!" Kuriza crackled. As the blast came towards him he  
simply began swatting them away like nothing. "Boring." he said before turning  
around to bitch slap Aidan away from him. He leaped back and yawned "Is this all  
you got? Maybe I'll go kill some of your friends and save my family the  
trouble." he said in a bored tone. "After I end you of course." he lifted up his  
arm charging power to it "Death blast!" he yelled as he launched a fist sized  
beam of purple energy at Aidan with the intent to kill him.

He watched as  
the beam flew towards Aidan with a twisted grin. "Hm you live on earth now  
right? Maybe when we're done I'll go visit, see the sights eat the food then  
blow it to HELL!" he said crackling again. "You will not...Escape...YOUR DEATH!"  
he yelled pumping more and more energy into the beam. It seemed like the world  
began to shake and rumble under the force of the attack. He was intending to end  
Aidan in this one move. The moves energy was so great it burned Kuriza's own  
hand giving him a good amount of pain.

He watched as the alien began  
swatting his ki blast away, one after another. They did not do any good. Aidan  
dodged the slap that Kuriza had tried to use to harm him. This guy was simply  
out of his league, but he must not take Aidan serious. When Kuriza leaped back  
and yawned, Aidan simply thought "That's simply disrespectful. Not even funny."  
He punched and kicked at the being. He knew it would not do any good but he had  
to try his best. He would not fail Kuro, Kenji, or Alex. They believed in him.  
It was all up to him, if Kuriza defeats him, no matter how strong the others get  
they would be outnumbered.

"You will not leave her alone. I am the first  
of my kind! You will die by my hand!" Aidan shouted as he saw the purple beam  
that was named Death Beam.

Aidan fired a bright green beam at the purple,  
Death Beam. This was a new move he developed after Kurokon healed him back on  
Earth. The beam had two rows of small gemlike orbs spiraling around it. He named  
it Photon Phaser. He had not had much time to train it but he was under dire  
circumstances. He was sure it would work.

"Please. You will not pass me;  
much less hurt my friends or my planet. Spare me the comedy. "Aidan screamed  
over the sound of the two beams colliding. He could sense the ground rumbling.  
He could feel the power of the Death Beam overwhelming him.

It couldn't  
end this way. If he lost this beam collision, he would die. Simple as that. He  
began pumping more and more ki into the blast. He had to protect his friends. He  
watched as a golden, blazing aura began to form around him. His one, single bang  
that hung over his face was now risen along with the rest of his hair. They were  
all spiky but there was one difference. His hair was golden. He pumped just  
enough juice into the beam to overwhelm the death beam. He jumped  
upward.

"What is this? Do you know what this transformation is? " Aidan  
questioned.

Kuriza simply stood there shaking in fear "T...The  
legend...The legendary super saiyan form...Y-your power..I-It's over  
whelming...Y-you are the strongest in the galaxy. It was a myth that a  
saiyan...Reached unimaginable power." Kuriza said shaking in fear before bowing.  
"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" he said touching his  
forehead to the ground. He knew his death was coming no matter what and just  
waited for it. "But..Before you kill me give me a last wish. Do NOT interfere  
with my families fights. Allow them to figure out if they can win one on one  
them selves." Kuriza said.

Aidan saw the changeling tremble in fear. He  
was mumbling, and stuttering something about a Legendary Super Saiyan. The cocky  
Kuriza was no bowing down to Aidan, the lowly half breed monkey. Aidan sensed  
his power. It was coursing through his veins. Shoot, he could see his power. But  
he felt this anger inside of him. This hatred, he just wanted to use it to blow  
the smirks off of all these aliens' faces. Who did they think they were? They  
called them monkeys! Aidan was a descendant of the great Saiyan race, the  
strongest civilization out of the entire universe! Deep down, Aidan sensed he  
was acting different but he just couldn't control it.

"Legendary Super  
Saiyan huh? Strongest in the entire universe? You want me to forgive you? You  
called me a lowly half breed! This is absurd! I will not let you sit there and  
bow down before me! You will die fighting by my hand! "Aidan shouted, with  
intense anger.

Aidan rushed down to Kuriza at an incredible speed. He  
felt like he was the fastest in the universe. Which was probably true right  
about now? He picked Kuriza up by his throat and threw him at the mountain that  
Aidan was thrown at earlier. He threw him at a great speed. This Super Saiyan  
form not only made him faster, but it made his physical strength much greater at  
the same time.

"You will give me a fight you piece of space waste! Fight  
me! Your blood will spill on this planet! " Aidan screamed yet again, he was  
going crazy!

As Kuriza flew towards the mountain his life and choices  
flashed through his eyes his final thoughts, "I regret nothing." before the  
impact was made and he died.

* * *

Powerlevels: (these are not cannon, dont bring it up)

Aidan: 4,000,000 200,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 3,000,000

Alex: 4,000,000

Kurokon: 3,000,000

Freiza: 500,000 (first form of course)

Kuriza: 450,000 108,000,000 (final form) Deceased

Cooler: 700,000

Kold: 800,000


	5. Kurokon vs Kold, Leaders have a go!

**A/N:** I am using rp format so that the creators can rp as their characters, giving more insight into what they would feel rather than my perspective, giving it an overall feeling instead of "this guy thinks/says/does etc". Ill probably only do it during these fights rather than all of them.

**The Kliq**

King Kold could sense the determination of this… whatever he was. He could tell  
that Kurokon was nobody to screw around with. He activated his scouter; the  
scouter read that Kurokon was at 3,000,000. Kold usually doesn't meet enemies  
this strong but he wasn't scared. He knew he had powers that made his son's look  
pitiful. The only reason he doesn't show his true power is because of his  
children's power envy, they would attempt to defeat him just so they could  
claim the title of the  
strongest in the universe. Kold could care less about all that, he just wanted  
to keep his empire going.

"I understand from where your coming, but we  
must obtain these dragon balls. I have my own reason's that are separate from  
Freiza's or Coolers. But you seem pretty powerful my friend. I don't like  
fighting that much myself. I would just rather run my empire without any troubles. So, before we  
start. I'm giving you an invitation to join the World Trade Organization. You  
could be my right hand man. "Kold stated.

Kold noticed Kurokon's stance.  
Kold needed to end this as quickly as possible. He needed to find the dragon  
balls himself before his children; he had to stop them from gaining eternal  
life.

Kurokon chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I prefer to lead rather than  
follow. Its just how I am, plus I doubt my friends would enjoy the father of the  
people who destroyed their races being my partner even. Before we fight, I have  
to ask... what is your wish?" Kurokon was genuinely curious. He knew of Cooler  
and Freiza due to his creator mentioning something about them and blowing up  
more planets than even Buu had. Of course that was before he had rebelled  
against hid creator. He wondered for a moment. Was it possible King Kold didnt  
care for immortality? Perhaps he just wanted to run his organization like he  
said? Why would he care if his sons died then? "I tell you what though, if I  
win, Ill spare you, I know you can survive in space, I can as well, and I have a  
feeling that one of your children will resort to blowing up the planet if they  
start losing. I tell you what though, so long as you leave earth alone and try  
not to abuse the dragon balls, I can garuntee I wont interfere." In a strange  
way, Kurokon was a pure person, but his philosophy was that it was the strong's  
job to strengthen the weak. This usually came in dark means, and Kurokon was  
fine with that. In all honesty, he could sit and watch an orphanage get  
slaughtered, and he would still see the good part of it.

Kold gave a  
cold, bitter laugh. Kold thought that he could relate to Kurokon. They showed a  
few of the same traits. They were both leaders who hate to take the long road.  
Kurokon asked him that million dollar question. What did Kold want to wish for  
once he got the dragon balls? First of all, his number 1 objective was to keep  
Freiza and Cooler away from wishing for immortality. His children were too,  
what's the word, corrupt maybe? They are too blind to see that the Kold Empire  
is what they should keep their focuses on. They want to see who the strongest in  
the universe was. It's pointless; Kold could blow their heads off anytime he  
wants too.

"I see. That's okay. I respect that. By the way, I didn't  
catch your name, and what race are you anyway? I have never seen any other  
organism as interesting as you are. I am sure you know who I am. I am King Kold,  
leader of the World Trade Organization. Father to Freiza and Cooler, grandfather  
to Kuriza! "Kold boasted.

"Anyway, my wish? I just want my Empire to  
grow. I just want to be wealthier. I guess you could say my wish is, to rule the  
universe? I could care less about immortality. That's where my children are  
blind you see. They care about who is the most powerful in the universe. And I  
like that agreement. I can steer my goals away from Earth. " Kold  
bargained.

Kurokon nodded "I still want a fight though... I dont want to  
be left out of the fun, so go ahead and transform, Ill wait." Kurokon smiled. At  
least he had the reasonable opponent. "By the way, after this, if you ever need  
a bit of help with anything disrupting your empire, contact me on earth, I'll be  
willing to help." Kurokon felt connected to Kold, and not just due to the K's in  
their names. Kold was likely the first intelligent enemy Kurokon had really had,  
well, intelligent in his point of veiw. Kurokon was beyond a genuis, but he was  
more of a "think on his feet" genuis rather than the technological genuis, using  
common sense to an uncommon level. Kurokon stood with his stance, wondering what  
Kold's transformations would look like. Alex had started fighting, and Aidan had  
just beaten Kuriza, judging by the powerlevel of Kuriza dropping off the face of  
Namek, whilst Aidan's skyrocketed. Alex's fight was going rather well, but Kenji  
was going crazy, the amount of anger he held right now made Kurokon wonder if  
Freiza revealed his little secret. "your grandson is dead." No remorse, no  
regret. Never would he hold such pitiful weaknesses.

Kurokon once again  
made Kold laugh. He sensed that he wouldn't need to much help if anything  
disrupted his empire, but if there was, it wouldn't harm for Kurokon to help  
him. There was a power deep within Kurokon, but not like the others. The Saiyans  
and that other being with the tail had a power within them also, but their power  
was an ancient feeling that hasn't been used in millennia or something like  
that. But Kurokon's power was this power that felt supplied by an endless pit,  
such as Kurokon would always grow in power. It was an incredible  
trait.

"Alright. I already know that I have to transform. I sense your  
power. You're nobody to play with. And thanks, I will gladly take you up on that  
offer. But I don't think too many specimen will get in my way. "Kold said just  
before he began to transform.

An illuminating light flashed, blinding  
anyone that was looking directly at him, but just temporarily. Kold grew taller,  
and he was alright a sight to see, probably one of the tallest in the universe.  
His armor broke as he grew. The majority of his skin was now showing, it was a  
silky purple with the breast plates being white and just under that, his abdomen  
grew a dark blue pearl like orb just like his head. He grew much bulkier, and he  
grew large bracelets and anklets that had a shark fin like object on them,  
probably used for cutting the opponent.

His thin horns disappeared also  
as the pearl like object on his head grew larger and he grew new horns, that were bigger and were pure  
white. His tail was thicker and was the same purple color as the rest of his  
skin.

"I will be the gentlemen that I am, so you may go first. But I warn  
you, I am even surprised by my power. I have never had to use this form. This  
should be fun. And yes I noticed. He was the weak link of our family tree. I  
loved Kuriza but if he cannot protect himself he does me no good. So who was  
that who killed my grandson? He felt more powerful than you and that other  
Saiyan, but I'm sure that is just a temporarily thing. "Kold questioned.

These Saiyans and the others are definitely more powerful than any  
others the Changeling race has ever met.

Kold had transformed, Kurokon  
was surprised, the power he felt from Kold was almost two hundred thousand. "I  
beleive that was Aidan who killed him.. and I think this is that Super Saiyan  
form I heard Kenji mumbling about a while back." He was unsure, but it was very  
likely. Hopefully, Kurokon could beat Kold somehow, of course he could  
temporarily absorb him, which he knew would cause Kold to get knocked out. "lets  
do this then!" Kurokon's smirk widened as he flew at Kold, spinning by  
proppelling his body with his left foot while leaning, and swiping at him twice  
with his hands, which he used like claws. Whereas Aidan was Ki, and Kenji was  
melee, Kurokon was a speed demon, easily able to keep up with people twice his  
powerlevel, but his endurance was very low, possibly half his powerlevel's, of  
course the regeneration helped to cover that weakness. It was one of the few  
reasons he wanted desperately to remember his time with Babidi fully. Oh yes,  
Kurokon never knew his past before Babidi, he only knew Babidi caused his  
regeneration and other abilities. Something along the lines of a false  
majin.

King Kold was shocked when he said Super Saiyan. The legendary  
Super Saiyan was just a legend, a simple myth. They couldn't exist. They say  
Saiyans who acquire that transformation become the most powerful in the  
universe. Super Saiyans are the only thing that scares Freiza. But then again,  
that was Freiza. Anyway, it was time to get started with the fight. One of the  
four of the changelings was already defeated. Cooler would probably be beaten  
next. His opponent seemed to be very strong. Freiza would die after Cooler,  
probably taking things a bit too far. Kurokon mentioned that he thought one of  
his children would blow this planet up. Knowing his children, it would be  
Freiza. He is probably a little outraged that Kuriza is dead also.

King  
Cold got in his stance at he saw Kurokon coming his way. Kurokon had battle  
intellect, Kold could just tell, but so did Kold. He has been fighting for many  
years. He dodged his foot and then blocked the two attempted strikes at him. He  
then leaped backwards; he flew back at Kurokon but then vanished. He appeared  
behind the Majinn, he struck at his shoulder blade, if it succeeded then his  
hand would go half way through. Then he charged up a Death Beam, for it to blast  
through the rest of the shoulder blade.

Kurokon blinked as Kold dodged  
him, surprised by the changeling's actions. Of course when he saw Kold move, he  
immediately jumped to the side, avoiding the strike, but not the death beam. The  
death beam went straight through the center of his head. Kurokon froze. The  
seals... He remembered! Babidi did not litteraly create him! He was a slave,  
bought and sold to Babidi, who then tried to make him like Buu, it happened to  
others as well, but Kurokon was the only one who survived. Babidi continued  
experimenting on Kurokon, using magic to bind Kurokon to the traces left of  
Buu's energy. It worked for a short time, before Babidi began experimenting on  
how to control Kurokon, which caused him to break freefor a bit. Unfortunately,  
Babidi captured him and began placing seals. There were four in all, each  
holding back more than the last. He could only remember a bit more though. The  
name of the seal was called "Ikosai".

Kurokon said one phrase, which  
would probably come back to bite him later. "Ikosai.. Kai" Immediately the area  
was flooded with his dark red and black aura, much like Freiza's in his final  
form. After the aura ended, which was about two seconds, a figure began to show  
up. At first it appeared to be a taller version of Kurokon, but then the dust  
cleared. Standing there, was what seemed to be Kurokon. Kurokon was at least  
seven feet tall now. Unlike before, where his muscles were well defined, now  
they were defined to the point of perfection. It was strange, but his clothes  
had changed as well. Instead of his usual garb, he was now wearing black loose  
pants, with a gold and black belt, his shirt was now a sleeveless work out  
shirt, as if the sleeves were cut off. He was wearing black gloves with black  
boots. The most strange thing that changed was what was on his hear, under his  
hair. He was wearing a gold crown with a Jade emerald in the center, with two  
Rubies on the sides of it, one for each side.

Kurokon glanced at Kold.  
"well... I should thank you. Without you, who knows how long it would have taken  
me to release that seal on my power.. now I need to unlock the other three."  
Kurokon recalled just why simply saying Ikosai kai would release it. Babidi  
sealed most of his power in different ways, but the first seal was to  
differentiate his normal mode from his battle mode. That was when Kurokon  
realized something. When he trained, he wasnt gaining power. He was further  
unlocking the power inside of him. Kurokon glanced at himself with the scouter.  
It said that his power level was at least seventy five times as much as before.  
He wondered why the scouter didnt blow up, but recalled that he fixed that  
little problem when he first got it. "225,000,000... considering my earlier  
form, Id say this is a nice change. I suppose I should end this quickly  
then."

Kurokon appeared infront of Kold, less that three feet away,  
holding his hand up, palm facing Kold. "sorry about this but...  
Materialization." From Kurokon's hand spewed a sword, then another. The two  
swords entered Kold's shoulders. "You should still have enough energy to leave,  
didnt tire you out, Id suggest going to Choi, they have advanced healing  
abilities, beyond your healing machines." Kurokon informed him. "I'll see you  
around... King Kold... My name is Kurokon Shikyo, the true Majin. It was fun  
while it lasted, sorry about your family." Kurokon sensed that Kenji had jumped  
in power. "Freiza is probably about to die, Cooler is dead." Alex had jumped a  
bit ago, but was steadily declining. "strange... Ill check it out later."  
Kurokon began floating back to the ship. As he landed, he felt the earth  
tremble. "no..."

* * *

Powerlevels: (these are not cannon, dont bring it up)

Aidan: 4,000,000 200,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 3,000,000

Alex: 4,000,000

Kurokon: 3,000,000 225,000,000 (First seal released)

Freiza: 500,000 (first form of course)

Kuriza: 450,000 108,000,000 (final form) Deceased

Cooler: 700,000

Kold: 800,000 192,000,000 (final)


	6. Alex vs Cooler, Dark Princes face off!

**A/N:** I am using rp format so that the creators can rp as their characters, giving more insight into what they would feel rather than my perspective, giving it an overall feeling instead of "this guy thinks/says/does etc". Ill probably only do it during these fights rather than all of them.

**The Kliq**

Alex stared across the battlefield at Cooler. The one person in the entire World  
Trade Organization that he didn't have a problem with until now. He respected  
Cooler in many ways, but today would be the day that he lost all respect if  
Cooler intended to fight.

"Lord Cooler!" Alex called out, "There isn't  
any need for blood shed. You and I have a mutual respect for one another's  
abilities. Why not just call a truce, you can take your family from this planet  
and I can take my friends and we'll both leave?"

Alex kept his senses on  
high alert. The entire universe rested on the shoulders of his friends and  
himself. If they couldn't stop the Kold Family, no one would be able too. Vegeta  
was dead, Nappa was dead, Raditz was...well Dead was actually better for  
Raditz.

Alex tried to hide the fact that he was prepared to fight. He  
didn't even take a fighting stance, a maneuver he had learned while training  
with Kurokon. It helped him in the early game with Kurokon to not take a  
fighting stance and just started swinging, he hoped it would help  
here.

Cooler was looking over at Alex Ruler. He tried to get his help  
while he was working for Freiza. But his father, King Kold, wouldn't allow it  
for some reason. After that day, Cooler lost all respect that he had previously  
held for the powerful Hellfighter. Even though he did lose respect for Alex, he  
knew that he was powerful. And he could really sense it now, way stronger than  
himself. But he wouldn't let that scare him off. He was the most powerful in the  
universe! No doubt about it, this fight would be fun. But what Alex said made  
Cooler laugh.

"Please you idiot. There will be blood, spilled all over  
this battle field. Killing you will make me sleep even better at night. The  
respect you have for me is not mutual. You are just some cousin to a pitiful  
monkey. My family and I will not withdraw, and neither will you. You will die  
here on this planet. And I am sensing that Freiza will blow it up, so your body  
will be scattered among the rest of this planet, just as I did to Planet  
Hellfilled after I killed your king. "

Cooler began to transform. His  
body made great changes. His chest and muscle mass expanded to a great degree, making him look even more frightening.  
His bracelet and anklet carapaces changed also, getting gem like objects on  
them. The carapace on his head also changed, becoming spiky and looking scary  
like a killer in a horror film.

Alex still retained his posture. He had  
thought Cooler was at the pennacle of his power. But it suddenly jumped clear off the gauge.  
Evidently, Cooler had been training harder than Frieza. But what was that Cooler  
mentioned about being a cousin to a pitiful Monkey?

"If you think  
changing your costume in the middle of battle is going to scare me, your dead  
wrong. What did you mean by 'cousin to a pitiful monkey' and 'killing my king'?  
I am a Saiyan Warrior, valued among the elites such as Kenji and the late Prince  
Vegeta. I know nothing of this rediculousness you speak of," Alex shot back.

If he had lost Cooler's respect, it wasn't his fault. Kold was to blame.  
Cooler was slightly taller than Alex now, with his new "hair"style. The costume  
change would have made Kenji wet his pants, but Alex had trained with Kurokon.  
Nothing scared him easily anymore. Nothing rarely scared him before the  
training, but he had seen some shit during the training that would make grown  
men cry like babies.

"WELL! SPEAK WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Alex  
shouted, his voice echoing around them.

He could feel a spike in Ki  
energy. Aidan, or was it Kurokon? Both had been fighting pretty hard against  
Kuriza and Kold. He didn't even feel Kenji and Frieza. Their fights couldn't be  
over could they?

Cooler felt this enormous power inside of him. He could  
destroy galaxies easily, probably with one little Death Beam. But, strangely  
Alex didn't show any fear, but he knew that Alex wasn't as confident as he was  
just a few moments ago. Cooler clapped his hands like he would have done at a  
fighting tournament and someone had shown something promising. Alex must have  
been trainingwith that Majinn fellow. Although he didn't matter, they were all  
letting off enormous amounts of energy. He felt a power spike in the distance.  
Kuriza and Kold had already transformed by now. Freiza probably has too, but he  
isn't serious yet.

" I am not trying to frighten you. But if you  
wondering what that clap was for, it was me clapping for you. Because most men  
would have wet their pants seeing someone like me getting ready to kill them.  
And you heard what I said. I don't repeat what I say to pitiful space trash.  
Maybe next time you will pay attention! " He screamed, and then let out a evil  
laugh.

Cooler couldn't sense Freiza. What is his brother doing? Have they  
even started fighting yet? Or are they just commencing in trash talk. Anyway, it  
was time to get this fight started. Cooler fired a chain of powerful ki blast  
and then flew at the Hellfighter with incredible speed. He attempted to drop  
kick him, and then he punched at him. Then he attempted a sweep kick, trying to  
knock him off his feet. There was no way that he could keep up with Cooler's  
speed. His power level was way over his at the moment.

So much for  
figuring out just what the hell Cooler meant. Alex barely dodged the ki blasts,  
only to be met with a devilish dropkick. Alex took the kick, and rolled  
backwards out of harms way using the momentum of the kick. He slide to a stop,  
with one palm on the ground, and a trail of dust coming up fro his feet and  
palms.

"You will regret that," Alex said, dryly. "If you know something  
about my past, you'd better spill your guts before I do,"

Clenching his  
fists tightly, Alex produced his limegreen ki in a field around him, creating a  
glowing dome of limegreen energy that expanded to a rough diameter of ten feet.  
This completely leveled the ground beneath it.

"You want to do this,  
Cooler, let's go!" Alex said, crouching low as he ran forward, his speed  
increasing as he ran, steadily.

Alex fired a ki blast straight into the  
air as he ran, and one off to the side. Both of these ki blasts would home in on  
Cooler's Ki reading, but Cooler wouldn't know that until they arched towards him  
at the last second. Alex continued his run, and charged at Cooler, launching his  
on drop kick.

Cooler laughed as he saw Alex get hit with the dropkick.  
Often times, the first one to take damage is the one that losses the battle. He  
saw the nice little maneuver that the Hellfighter did, it looked pretty nice as  
if he was dancing or something. Too bad they weren't out here to dance; Alex  
might actually win in that competition. But then again, Cooler never loses. He  
was the strongest of the changelings. Or so he thought, because his father never  
shows his absolute power but Cooler wasn't worried about that. His foolish  
brother is the only one who tries to claim his title as the strongest in the  
universe.

Cooler smirked, "What are you talking about? There is no way  
that you could spill my guts. You are a stupid little outcast! You aren't a true  
Saiyan! Can't you tell! Look at your friend that is a true Saiyan. Look at his  
eyes. Saiyans eyes are black! Yours are blue! But your other friend is  
different; he can't be a full Saiyan. "Cooler shouted, explaining who Alex  
really was.

Cooler leaped back as the Hellfighter charged up his power.  
He had a lot of it. The landscape around him was ruined. That would make a  
pretty good attack. Maybe that would be useful later. The two ki blasts were  
aimed completely away from him. He kept a close eye on them. Alex wouldn't fire  
them if they didn't have a purpose. He saw them arch towards him at the last  
second. He met the two ki blast with two of his own. Cooler then let the drop  
kick meet his jaw. He smiled at the same time, and then grabbed at his leg. If  
he succeeded he would then slam him down to the ground. Then he fired a Death  
Beam straight at Alex.

Caught in Cooler's grip, Alex's back exploded into  
the ground. This created a grave for the fighter, as he slammed through the  
ground, and it collapsed around him. Lucky for him, Cooler didn't have X-Ray  
vision, cause he felt the thin ki beams penetrate the ground, but it didn't come  
close to him. He closed his eyes, and thought. Planning was key to over throwing  
someone as powerful as Cooler. He didn't have the brute strength needed. Then  
again, who did. Alex took in his last words. Something about the eyes. Wait!  
That was it. Cooler had given him his advantage.

A technique Alex had  
learned from Kurokon, that Kurokon had in turned learned from a human fighter on  
earth. Could this be enough to help get this fight back under his control.  
Exploding from his grave, Alex levitated in the air. His hands down at his side,  
fists closed tightly. His expression had changed. The last attack by Cooler had  
ripped his favorite gi shirt. He removed the remaining tatters and threw them to  
the ground, which sank in deeply from the weight of the clothing.

"You,"  
Alex said, his voice low, "are in for a surprise,"

With that, Alex  
opened his palms, and placed them in front of his face, with the backs of his  
hands towards Cooler. His middle finger tips were at the corner of his eyes as  
he shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"

With Namek's three suns, this technique would  
be potentially stronger here than on earth. The blinding flash of light burst  
forward, at three times the strength of the suns surrounding them.

Taking the momentary blindness as his oppertunity, Alex flexed his right  
palm opened as a swirling sphere of ki energy appeared, like a sphere with a  
five pointed star spinning around it. Alex disappeared and reappeared in front  
of the staggering Cooler and hoped to slam his Rage Shuriken into Cooler's  
chest. The speed he had gained from removing his weighted clothing made it seem  
like he had teleported but all he really did was move really, really, really  
fast.

As Alex slammed into the ground and made a crater, Cooler let out  
an evil laugh. He was just toying around with the Hellfighter. He noticed as the  
Death Beam missed. That would have made it easier to kill him. He watched as the  
warrior with a tail exploded through the ground and levitated in front of him.  
What was he thinking? Alex should have attacked and caught him off guard. For  
some odd reason, he took off his ripped shirt. Cooler was now in deep  
concentration. Alex was starting to think of strategies to take him down. What  
was he doing with his hands? He wondered.

He saw a flashing light.  
Cooler couldn't see anything at all. He was blinded. He heard Alex scream Solar  
Flare. His eyes burned like crazy.

"What are you doing you primitive  
animal! What is this trickery! I am the supreme ruler of the universe! I demand  
you fight me like the stupid animal you are! "Cooler demanded.

Cooler  
felt a sharp object of ki slam into his chest. If you would have asked him, he  
would have been honest and told you that it hurt. Coolers sight originally came  
back to him. He was outraged. He fired a Death Ball straight at Alex, this was a  
smaller one. It was slightly bigger than his head. Then he vanished and fired a  
death beam, he kept on vanishing and firing more Death Beams. He fired 4 in all.  
Then he appeared under Alex and attempted a uppercut.

The Rage Shuriken  
had connected. Alex fired a second one to deflect the Death Ball, and dodged all  
of the death beams. Suddenly he caught Cooler's uppercut.

"This primitive  
animal seems to have caught onto your game. You can't sense ki energy. You use  
your eyes to follow my movements. Without the eyes, you are just as pathetic as  
you claim me to be. I one upped up with that Solar Flare. I understand it won't  
happen again," Alex said, now his voice hollow and one could tell Anger was  
seeping into him. "Now it's time you understand Why I didn't take that  
oppertunity to strike while I was hidden. Use your Scouter," Alex said.

If Cooler checked his scouter, he would read Alex's power level had just  
risen from his 4,000 beginning PL to 4,000,000 permanent PL.

"Yes, you  
imbecile. There are fighters out there who can suppress their Ki. I happen to  
have learned that while training under Kurokon, though I pretended not to know  
how. One of my many talents after working for your brother and father," Alex  
said, releasing Cooler's fist. "My friends and I have become known as The Kliq.  
Spread word to your family now,"

Alex clenched his fists as anger  
consumed him. His normally blonde hair stood in spikes and changed to a ruby  
color. His eyes did as well. his ki appeared in a ghostly barrier around him. as  
the changes occurred.

"This power is unbelievable. And it will be used  
to destroy the one being who destroyed my race!" Alex said, a smile spread  
across his face.

Alex cupped his hands at his side and began chanting  
"ROYODOUKEN!" before releasing the spiraling green ki beam at Cooler. If this  
beam connected, Cooler would be near death and in a lot of pain.

Cooler  
watched as Alex, the Hellfighter that he insulted earlier about being weak,  
dodged every one of his attack. They were all useless. He was going to die at  
this rate. The Hellfighter was just too powerful. He listened to everything that  
Alex was saying. He sensed anger in Alex's voice. Cooler had really pissed him  
off.

"Well, aren't you smart? It took you long enough! You idiot!  
"Cooler stated as he did what Alex said, and checked his scouter. " Okay? So  
what your power level is four million. That is still nothing compared to mine.  
Do the math. You still lose. "

He stood there and watched as Alex  
transformed. This was the legendary transformation of their race, but it  
actually wasn't legendary. No one actually knows about the Hellfighters. His  
scouter scanned Alex, and tried to read his power level. But it failed and  
started to malfunction. It blew up right in Coolers face. It was hard to tell,  
but Cooler was actually scared for his life. The beam that Alex had aimed at  
Cooler connected, and tore him to shreds. He was dead, nothing more than a body  
without a soul. But it was clear where his terrible soul would go, to H.F.I.L  
better known as Hell.

* * *

Powerlevels: (these are not cannon, dont bring it up)

Aidan: 4,000,000 200,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 3,000,000

Alex: 4,000,000 220,000,000 (Zoa Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 3,000,000 225,000,000 (First seal released)

Freiza: 500,000 (first form of course)

Kuriza: 450,000 108,000,000 (final form) Deceased

Cooler: 700,000 168,000,000 (Final) Deceased

Kold: 800,000 192,000,000 (final)


	7. Kenji vs Freiza, Rebels with a cause!

**A/N:** I am using rp format so that the creators can rp as their characters, giving more insight into what they would feel rather than my perspective, giving it an overall feeling instead of "this guy thinks/says/does etc". Ill probably only do it during these fights rather than all of them.

**The Kliq**

Freiza examined his enemy, it was a measly monkey. A stupid Saiyan, who wasn't worth the supreme beings time. He whipped his tail back and forth. He activated his scouter and scanned the Saiyan. The Saiyan was at 3,000,000. Pretty darn powerful for a monkey, but Freiza had scanned the whole faction of fighters before they had started. And the younger one with the tail was stronger than him. He wished he was fighting that one, or maybe the other being with a tail, but Freiza could tell that he wasn't a Saiyan. He was probably one of those Hellfighters that Cooler always brags about him wiping out.

"So come to play have you? I plan to make your death a very long and painful one. But I won't transform until we start to talk. How about you converse with me young one? I can feel that you and your friends are not used to your power and are trying to adapt to it. How did you all gain so much power in such little time? "Freiza asked.

The remaining members of the Ginyu Force retreated from their fights a while back and told Freiza of their power. Captain Ginyu described these beings, but it seems that they have gained much power since their encounter back then.

Kenjiro groaned "Guess I can't hide my power that well yet." he mumbled irritated. He looked at Freiza...This midget is who destroyed his planet! "Don't be so cocky shrimp. You're gonna be the one who dies here." Kenji growled out. "Like hell I would tell you how we got so strong, If I die that goes with me to my grave. I'm not stupid enough to allow you to know of it and use it." Kenji said irritated that Freiza would mock his intelligence like this. He looked at his better toned arms and flexed, "I need a good work out anyways." he thought.

"Stop stalling for time you idiot. I'm getting hungry and it's a long trip back." while Kenjiro kept his normal cocky attitude he was calm and collected inside. A simple ruse to get Freiza to let his guard down thinking that Kenji would be easy to kill and then pull back on attacks. While waiting for Freiza to attack Kenji realized one thing, he was right. Kenji didn't even think one could be this strong and would have trouble controlling it for a bit. "Before we fight...Tell me...why destroy my race if you are so much more powerful then us? We were no threat right?" after Freiza's response he would simply ask "So..We fighting or what?" he asked Freiza.

Freiza heard the Saiyan mumble about him not being able to hide his power level yet. He found this very pestering, Kenji was boasting about his power as if he was the strongest in the universe! This wasn't true. Freiza is the strongest in the universe! He surpasses even his father in power! Freiza didn't understand why Kenji wouldn't just tell him how they got so strong. It's not like he is gonna turn his back on Kenji, thus giving him an opportunity to strike, and go destroy whatever it was. But he was a Saiyan, he has to give him some slack, they aren't the smartest race in the universe.

"Cocky little shrimp? You better watch your dirty little mouth! I am the ultimate being in the universe. The Alpha Omega, I think that means the ultimate. "Freiza shouted out, questioning his vocabulary. He should probably read a little more.

" Anyway, yeah let's get started you little imbecile. " Freiza said with a cocky smile on his face.

Freiza vanished and materialized behind Kenji. He punched at him, and kicked at his ribs. When he "materialized " behind Kenji, he didn't really. He was just moving at incredible speeds. Freiza shout thin purple beams out of both of his eyes.  
Kenjiro smirked knowing Freiza would try a back strike. Before even one hit landed on him, Kenji moved out of the way of the attacks "To slow shrimp." Kenji said with a smirk. Charging up Ki to his fist before channeling it all to his open palm "Say hello...To the Wrath of God." Kenji said. Launching the attack right by Freiza's head it landed in a mountain "5...4...3...2...1." Kenji said before flying up quickly as a large beam of a Ki and large chunks of rock flew towards Freiza.

Kenji mean while was out in the middle of the lake thinking. "How can I beat him? He'll dodge more then likely so I need a new tactic." he thought.

Freiza's attacks worked to no avail. Kenji simply dodged them. He was getting very irritated with Kenji calling him shrimp. He heard Kenji say something about Wrath of God, and then launched an attack at him. It flew right by his head and crashed into the mountain. Kenji meant to miss, or else it would have hit. Freiza looked behind him as he saw the beam shoot out of the mountain. Freiza dodged this, if he wasn't paying attention that would have hit him. That was pointless; he would have had a better chance at hitting him with a direct attack.

Freiza had to transform, Kenji would eventually get serious and beat him to a pulp. "Alright puny little Saiyan. I am about to transform and get this fight over with. "

Freiza's lost his horn like objects on the top of his head. He lost all the armor that he was wearing. His skin was very smooth now, and it was pure white. His tail grew thicker, and he had a purple gem like thing on the top of his head, and in the middle of his abdomen. Freiza felt this new power course through his veins.

"Can you tell how powerful I am now? "Freiza said just before he vanished, and appeared over him, thrusting his hand outward and shooting a Death Beam right at his shoulder.

Kenji watched in fear as Freiza transformed "That...That power...It's insane." Kenji said backing up. Though cocky as always Kenji spoke "Still a shrimp though." he crackled. Freiza appeared above him and shot a beam through his arm "AHH FUCK!" he yelled holding his shoulder. His blood tainted the pure water however Kenji looked down "M-my arm...YOU TOOK OFF MY FUCKING ARM!" he yelled.

Freiza watched as he separated Kenji's arm from his body. He laughed as he heard Kenji fear his power. It was hilarious, but then Kenji picked on him about being short. That would cost him. Every time Kenji picked on him, Freiza would make him pay. He flew down towards Kenji, and swung at him. The punch connected and sent Kenji flying backwards. Freiza swore he saw blood trickle down from his nose, he wasn't completely sure though. Freiza snickered; he was beginning to have fun. His power level had to far over Kenji's. Freiza's scouter indicated that his son, Kuriza, had died because Freiza couldn't read his power level but instead he felt another power level spike at 200,000,000. That is simply insane.

The fact that his son has died outraged Freiza. He had no other chose but to take it out on Kenji. "I know you sense that. My son has died, and your friend was the one to kill him. It must suck for you now that I'm going to unleash my rage out on you. "

Freiza screamed as he started to fire wave after wave of energy that destroyed the land around Kenji, while harming him also. This move is called Death Comet. It is a dangerous move that Freiza usually doesn't use unless he is very angry and can't control his temper. Then Freiza fired another deadly Death Beam that also connected. There was black smoke around where Kenji should be. After it cleared, he was still alive.

"Come on young Saiyan. Show me that power that you posses with you. You were winning the fight, what, ten minutes ago? Show me your power! It's Saiyans like you that make me doubt whether or not the Legendary Super Saiyan legend was true or not. Show me! "Freiza screamed out with terror in his voice.

Kenji grunted in pain after each attack hit, he was bleeding heavily and without his left arm. Then heard Freiza speaking "Come on young Saiyan. Show me that power that you posses with you. You were winning the fight, what, ten minutes ago? Show me your power! It's Saiyans like you that make me doubt whether or not the Legendary Super Saiyan legend was true or not. Show me!" the short alien yelled.

The area began to shake as Kenji stood, his hair stood up spiking and a golden aura formed around him "!" the shout of primal rage destroyed the mountain behind him. "FREIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as his power grew. The area around them shook before Kenji's mind returned to normal. He simply stared at the Alien "You wanted to see the super saiyan form...Here it is my short friend." Kenji said in his cocky tone.

Flying towards Freiza Kenji nailed him in the stomach sending him flying back. Rushing behind him he grabbed Freiza by his tail and slammed him down. Lifting him up by his tail he kicked him in the face and let go punting him into the sky. His gold aura turned red as dark ki went down his arm. He aimed up at Freiza and smirked "DARK BLAST!" he shouted blasting the attack sending the alien even further into the sky.

While Freiza was midair Kenji rushed up to him and grabbed him by his tail once more before tossing him to the ground. Freiza landed on his back Kenji's whole aura turned dark as what seemed to be lightning crackled down his arm "Wrath of Zeus!" he shouted launching a continues beam of lightning down at Freiza's chest not with the intent to kill but the intent to cause incredible harm to him.

Freiza shuddered in both fear, and anticipation. Death, the only thing he had not yet conquered, but at the hands of some low class Saiyan, much less to a super saiyan. His ancestor, Chilled, had died because of that form! "how DARE YOU, YOU MISERABLE WRETCH?" Freiza screamed through the pain of the lightning. "I will NOT be defeated by some LITTLE MONKEY!" Freiza sighed as he moved away from the lightning. "I didnt want to do this, but it looks like all your friends must die. I dont know about the one facing Kold, but I know for a fact that Saiyans and Hellfighters cant survive in space!" Freiza did not actually know that for a fact. It was said Saiyans couldnt handle space, but no one really tried, he guessed on the hellfighter part because of their relation to the saiyan race. Freiza cackled madly, instantly launching a death ball down into the ground, before shooting off a death beam to push in down. Unfortunately, he underestimated both his exhaustion, and the planet. "Ah... I still say a few seconds before namek explodes.. It was nice to finally meet a challenge.. sad you wont join me, not that I would offer" Freiza cackled. Of course, he would offer, but only if the idea was brought up by Kenji first. It would ruin his image otherwise.

Kenjiro and Freiza walked toward the ship Freiza arrived in "So...Tell me shrimp what do I get from working with you?" Kenjiro asked in a bored tone. He knew a few friends would die, he also knew Aidan would die but would plan to revive him with a new mind set closer to Kenji's own. Which was indeed survive and revive the saiyan race.

"why you of course get the right to own and control vast armies, planets, access to my newest technology, you could even use the dragon balls to ressurrect your race." Freiza spoke, trying to keep calm. He did not know if the dragon balls actually had that ability, but they did say any wish...

Kenji chuckled "Good...If you wish to stay alive then you're going to send your best men to search for the Dragon Balls. I can end you at any time I just need your resources. If you fuck me over...Well remember...It's rather hard to get out of the sun if your immortal."

Freiza was close to growling, but was smart enough not to. It would not do to anger this being. "I have found five, I beleive your friends and you have found two." Freiza was right on that part, amazingly. Freiza knew it would be stupid to try to kill him by destroying the planet, as he doubted he could escape before dying be either his hands, or the planet's.

"Hm...Kuro equals me in power by the jump I sensed...Also Aidan and Alex could beat you by tag teaming...Go to earth...And we'll get their dragon balls..." Kenjiro said looking at the ready to explode planet.

"oh? The dragon balls are destroyed if the planet is? That would have been good to know..." Freiza looked at the ground, which was slowly breaking apart before noticing the tiny layer of ki on it. "w-what? someone... someone is holding the planet together, we must hurry!" Freiza blasted off towards his ship, full speed.

Kenji chuckled "So long...Kuro." he said as they sped away from the planet.

* * *

Powerlevels: (these are not cannon, dont bring it up)

Aidan: 4,000,000 200,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 3,000,000 220,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 4,000,000 220,000,000 (Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 3,000,000 225,000,000 (First seal released)

Freiza: 500,000 120,000,000 (Final)

Kuriza: 450,000 108,000,000 (final form) Deceased

Cooler: 700,000 168,000,000 (Final) Deceased

Kold: 800,000 192,000,000 (final)


	8. Destruction of Namek

**A/N:** I am using rp format so that the creators can rp as their characters, giving more insight into what they would feel rather than my perspective, giving it an overall feeling instead of "this guy thinks/says/does etc". Ill probably only do it during these fights rather than all of them.

**The Kliq**

It was so simple. They came to keep anyone from gaining immortality, and to take revenge on the changelings, but no, someone had to try to blow up the damned planet. Kurokon didnt care who it was, they had probably killed them all. It was taking all his energy to form a barrier of ki around the planet to keep it from being destroyed. Even then it was pure luck that the planet had lasted so long, and Kurokon was on the verge of collapsing. Everyone was tired from their fights except Kenji and Alex, who had little resistance after attaining their super forms. Kurokon wasnt before, but thanks to having to keep the planet from being destroyed, he was. He had little doubt that he would die, but he had even less doubt that the others would die with him.

Alex should be strong enough to survive, as should Kenji, but the bastard Kenji had joined with Freiza, and had already left the planet. If he couldnt get Alex and Aidan to the ship in time, they would all die. Unfortunately, if he lost concentration, even to move, the planet would explode and they would die. They would die no matter what Kurokon did. While Kurokon accepted his fate, he would rather have Alex and Aidan live.

Unknown to him, Kold had left the planet as well, and was out of the solar system that Namek was tied to by now. Kurokon sighed. "fuck.. this.. might just kill me..." He began laughing, slowly, before it turned into outright cackling. "Maybe in hell I can exact my revenge upon Babidi! Of course I hope their system allows me to do such a thing, otherwise I died for nothing." He felt tired. An endless source of power, and he couldnt use it at all.

Alex had been traveling for a while, tired, but trying to get to the ship. He knew he might survive if he could get there. He had an unconcious Aidan on his back, as Aidan had passed out after his super saiyan form ended. Alex was still in his super hellfighter form, but he was tiring fast. He knew he might not be able to keep it up, but held onto that hope. He saw the ship, and Kurokon standing near it. "get in NOW!" Kurokon yelled out. It was not hard to see he was tired, rather it was hard to believe. Kurokon had been the endless pit of strength since they had met, so why was he so tired now? It became clear for Alex. Kurokon was using his ki to hold the planet together.

Alex should have acted faster, but upon seeing Kurokon tired, holding the very planet together, he was shocked that Kurokon would do this, and it hurt his pride a bit, seeing his friend have to save them all. He was supposed to be the one who saved them! He had nothing more to live for, why did Kurokon do it instead? Kurokon had ambitions, hopes, even a goal in life, but here he was, ready to sacrifice himself for all of them. Alex just didnt get it! Kurokon had met them not even two months ago, yet he was willing to sacrifice himself for them? It made no sense! Alex wondered, for a brief second, what he could live for now. He could imagine settling down, raising a family. It would be a good idea, resurrecting the hellfighters in his own way.

"Get in the damn ship you motherfucker!" Kurokon screamed in rage. "Dont let my death be in vain, we are both the survivors of truly lost races, so one of us has to survive!"

That broke Alex's chain of thought. Kurokon was right, it was his duty to his race to live. Hell, it was his duty to the universe! The saiyans were hated, but no single race should die out, ever. He had to live! He simply had to! Alex charged into the ship with all his speed, carrying Aidan on his back. He began hitting the buttons neccessary for a take off, and smiled. They would live. He would be able to bring Kurokon back through the dragon balls, they could all live!

**The planet exploded just as the ship left the atomsphere.**

* * *

Powerlevels: (these are not cannon, dont bring it up)

Aidan: 4,000,000 200,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 3,000,000 220,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 4,000,000 220,000,000 (Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 3,000,000 225,000,000 (First seal released)

Freiza: 500,000 120,000,000 (Final)

Kuriza: 450,000 108,000,000 (final form) Deceased

Cooler: 700,000 168,000,000 (Final) Deceased

Kold: 800,000 192,000,000 (final)


	9. Deception is Key

**The Kliq**

All they saw was a bright flash, then yellow clouds. Kurokon was the first to speak. "what.. the hell.. must be dead... this is too beautiful for hell though..." Kurokon shrugged, before growling as he was pushed from behind.

"Stop holding up the line!" Kurokon heard from the guy behind him. He turned and glanced at the man. There was a long line behind him, all grumpy and likely irritable. He blinked before muttering "sorry" and walking forward. It didnt take him too long to reach King Yemma's office.

"Next!" He heard the booming voice of King Yemma say. It was his turn, which way would he go? Heaven or hell. It mattered little. From what he had heard from the helpers who explained to him the situation, hell was only bad if you disobeyed the rules, which werent too harsh. Most of the beings here beleived that everyone was a victim of circumstance, and deserved a chance to redeem themselves. Kurokon might like it here. It seemed peaceful enough. He was one of the few who had physical bodies. He learned that the only ones who kept their physical bodies were those who were either incredibly strong, or died in a good way, usually by saving lives. He asked which he was, but they didnt know.

Kurokon stepped forward. "you are free." Yemma spoke, almost confused.

Kurokon blinked. "what do you mean I am free?"

"well it says here, you are unable to be judged, and thus you are allowed to visit anywhere. Appearently you are an equal soul, due to inadvertently causing Bibidi's death, yet causing the death of so many others... I beleive a Kai will help you understand what this is supposed to mean, honestly I dont even understand, this is the first I have ever heard of Bibidi, let alone someone being permitted to wander... here" Yemma handed him a small booklet. "It has all the rules for you, heaven's, hell's, even the Kai planets', take good care of it."

Now Kurokon was beyond confused. Bibidi was his creator's father, right? So how did he cause his death. He decided to visit one of these Kais. "Where can I find the nearest kai?" Yemma pointed towards the door. "snake way, itll take you to the northern Kai, your galaxy's Kai."

Kurokon began on his journey, which, in retrospect, wasnt that long. Infact it took him about ten minutes to get there at one fourth full speed. It was funny, the supposedly insanely long journey lasting only a few minutes. For a normal person, it wouldve taken a lifetime.

(A/N: just to explain, Goku took two days to go all the way from king Kai, to the check in station, considering his pl was only 9k, and Kurokon's is 300 mil... get it?)

He landed rather roughly on the planet, slightly surprised by the increased gravity. Of course when I say rather roughly I mean he actually made a noise as he landed. That gravity room got him used to increased gravity, the change simply surprised him. He was even more surprised to see a seemingly fat alien in a strange outfit, next to a child with fancy clothes, fit for a king, wearing earrings that looked familiar, with a truly devilish smirk on his face. "and.. I suppose one of you is the north kai, and one of you needs a map." It was a lame joke, but it was obvious the point behind it was to find out who they were.

The child chuckled lightly, never removing that smirk from his face. The other one snickered lightly, and began to explain. "I am the northern Kai, this is the Supreme Kai. We are all here because of wha-"

He was interupted mid-sentence by the Supreme Kai. "Yes, well frankly, we are here because of you. You see your body is the basis for a being I fear will soon awaken, and since you both use the same type of energy, you will be the perfect fighter to face him." This shocked Kurokon, enough to make him wonder what the hell the midget was talking about. "you see, there is a being made by Bibidi, he is called Buu, he is a truly demonic force, one which had no trouble nearly destroying the universe long ago, about fifteen million years ago. This being could rip dimensions by simply yelling. Thats how powerful he was. He is a true demon, but I beleive your final form can beat him, considering.. well let me tell you the true story."

Kurokon sat down, getting very interested.

"you see, your memories are false, Babidi did not create you, he did not experiment on you, or whatever you think he did. He tried to control you for a short time, but he failed, and resealed you like his father. Bibidi is the one who experimented on you. Your original memories otherwise are right. The problem is, Bibidi feared your power, and thus, sealed it. He eventually feared you would break them, and sealed your entire conciousness, launching you into space, this was back before the earth was created, and thus, you floated endlessly. About ten years ago, you crashed into earth and regained your conciousness. Oh yes, you forgot that you havent aged a day, havent you? Well, thats due to your regeneration, and Bibidi's lack of foresight. Honestly, Im not even sure, that tricky little bastard was insane, his plans impossible to predict. Anyway, there are three steps to unlocking each seal.

For the first, you needed to feel friendship, second, you need to feel completely outclassed, and then of course you need to have the area that is sealed destroyed.

For the second, you need to feel empty, a great loss would cause this, then you need to feel in complete control, and lastly... you have to fuse.

Ill leave the third blank for now, that way you dont worry about it later."

Kurokon stared at the ground. The second seal could be broken that easily? Perfect. All he would need is a little trip to hell.

"Oh, sorry to burst your little bubble, but you friends have been erased." The Supreme Kai decided to add. That was when the entire Other World shook.

* * *

Alex was having a horrible day. First he meets the destroyer of his planet, then he dies, and worst of all, he could have prevented his and Aidan's death, but instead, he felt his purpose was fulfilled, and chose to let it happen. It was a truly horrid thing. He hadnt thought of Aidan at the moment, being too driven by the power he now held. There was only one thing to do now. He would grow stronger, so strong that nothing could keep him or his friends in the after life.

Of course he was granted permission to go to heaven, but Alex asked to train instead. He spoke to Yemma about going to hell as part of the hell gaurds. It was there he realized how pathetic his power was. Some of the beings in that place could have killed him easily, if he was still alive. It was truly frightening. Good thing was that he got to meet his family.

Alex had been enjoying his visit with hell, only to be shocked as he met someone who looked strangely like him. No, it wasnt the face, it was the power, the aura. The being introduced himself as Idita, the very first Super Hellfighter. He began showering Alex with praise at how he became a Super Hellfighter as well. Alex had forgotten to turn off his super Hellfighter form, and was breifly embarrassed at forgetting to.

It wasnt long after, when he spoke to Yemma again. "Hey.. I have to ask.. can you locate my friends?" Alex had asked.

Yemma frowned. "I am afraid not. I dont know their locations. This means either two things, they are outside of my paperwork, which is impossible, considering the Supreme Kai and the Grand Kai both give me information if they train someone, or they have been.. erased."

Alex stopped. His friends? Erased? As in never meeting them again? Never fighting with them, never joking around about the strange opponents they faced? Never saving anyone again? Never being able to relax, to simply talk? It was far worse. Their very souls.. destroyed, no chance of reincarnation.. no chance to meet them again, and it was all his fault!

At that moment, he screamed and Otherworld itself shook.

* * *

Aidan was granted permission to go to heaven, and he gladly took up the offer. He could use a rest, right? Only problem was, where were his friends? He beleived they had survived, so he didnt worry about it.

Surprisingly, he met someone named Goku.

"Who.. are you?" Aidan asked, wondering why this strange being was looking for him.

"Oh thats easy! I'm Son Goku!" Goku spoke cheerfully.

"..and why have you been seeking me?" Aidan asked, confusedly.

"Oh, just to tell you that you arent the first, nor the last, nor are you at the last" Goku spoke, before vanishing.

Aidan was greatly confused, what could this being mean? He wasnt the first, nor the last? That made little sense.

He shrugged and began to walk away. The entire world around him turned dark, into an evil version of itself. Everything was a dark color, unfitting for heaven. A resounding voice rang out. "u-s..." Was all he could hear. He began to run away from the noise. "useless..." He began to run faster, scarred of whatever entity had made the demonic noise.

"WEAK! USELESS!" The voice was right behind him now. It began to become clearer and clearer. He was weak, he was the weakest of the group. To them he was dead weight, wasnt he? He wasnt special, he was just some halfling with a bit more power than the usual people. He was useless to them, nothing but trash. He fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. Thats all he was... all he was worth... and that was his fate. To be the weakest, to be the absolute weakest.

That was when he screamed, and all of the otherworld shook.

* * *

**A Year Later**

Freiza had been training quite well for someone who rarely changed in power unless they transformed. Freiza was stronger than anyone, aside from Kenji now. His family was almost gone, only Kold and him remained. It was horrifying to the changeling, that someone could destroy him without any trouble. He kept Kenji around, not knowing how he could kill him. That was the main reason he gathered the dragon balls, he could kill Kenji that way.

Kenji was walking next to him. "so shrimp, have they been gathered yet, or are you truly useless?" He said.

Freiza growled to himself. "They have been gathered on planet Kisho, appearently there were a few namekian survivors there." Freiza never mentioned that these namekians had wiped out any force he sent, until he himself had gone. The ginyu force had disappeared, meaning that they had likely perished in the destruction of planet Namek. He sighed, it was so hard to find competent fighters, only a few were left in the universe.

Kenji sighed. "I suppose thats the reason we are within walking distance?" He rolled his eyes. Freiza was an idiot, but he was certainly useful in some situations.

They arrived on the planet, where the dragonballs were within twenty minutes. Fortunately, these balls did not require language, or a password. They arrived just as the dragon rose. No one dared speak.

Freiza spoke suddenly. "I wish Kenji was dead!"

"I cannot grant that wish..."

Freiza almost cried. He lost his only chance, there was no going back now. He didnt even know what happened when he looked down to see Kenji's hand sticking from his chest, right where his cold dark heart should be. He had only one regret, and that was that he was dying.

Kenji chuckled. "I wouldve killed you anyway, you pathetic shrimp. Clinging to a title that truly was never yours to begin with. Training because you thought it meant you could one day beat me, never realizing I trained harder, and got so much stronger. So sad, the life of a shrimp, either crushed under a man's feet, or eaten by the man, eaten with his... _family__" _Kenji cackled. "Dragon, grant me this wish, bring back the planet Vegeta, and all those with saiyan blood!" The Kisho dragon nodded. "Your wish has been granted." Kisho dragon was a primarily resurrecting dragon, unlike Shenron or Parunga, who could do nearly anything, but with limits, Kisho had very little limits in what he could do with resurrection.

Kenji cackled and strode back onto the ship. Once outside of the atomsphere, he stepped outside the ship and laughed. "Goodbye!" He shouted, as a blast of ki came from his mouth and destroyed the planet Kisho.

As he sat back down in the captain's chair, he cackled. "take us to planet Vegeta at once!"

Thus began the age of the new Saiyan Emperor. Too bad he never noticed the three shadowy figures who followed him from the dragon, to his ship, waiting for him to leave.

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 12,000,000 | 600,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 7,000,000 | 525,000,000 (Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 500,000,000 (First seal released, cant revert)

Freiza: 2,000,000 | 480,000,000 (Final) Deceased

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Shadow #1: 2,000,000,000

Shadow #2: 2,500,000,000

Shadow #3: 2,250,000,000


	10. Separation of Titans

**The Kliq**

Bardock opened his eyes. He wasnt in hell anymore... He was just outside the atomsphere of planet Vegeta. There was no freiza, no army, so it wasnt a dream, perhaps he had been resurrected somehow? He didnt know. He decided to check out the now bustling planet. It seemed... crowded now. Now, Vegeta was a large planet, much larger than earth, at least ten times. For it to be crowded, there would have to have been every saiyan that ever lived on the planet there. Of course, the saiyan race was never really that large, so it was entirely possible it happened.

When Bardock came back, he expected for the place to be crowded, however, as he landed he noted that no one was in the area he was in. His scouter told him that there was an intensely high powerlevel, higher than anything he had ever seen before, and it was on this planet. It was strange, how could anyone ever suspect that such a power could exist. What truly worried him is how high his scouter would go without exploding. It was specially made for detecting high levels, so it wouldnt explode even if he looked at Freiza in his full form. He could honestly say, his scouter might detect anything, but he was unsure. It might glitch, but it would never explode.

Bardock blinked as the numbers stopped. "two... two and half billion? Two and a FUCKING HALF BILLION?" He yelled. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He flew towards the intense level, ignoring the crowds that seemed to come from the large number.

* * *

The three shadows stepped out of the ship and hid. Kenji would get what was coming to him. They knew it, so would his little friends. That group was too weak to face them! They were insanely strong, strong enough to destroy entire galaxies! Meanwhile, as far as they knew, The Kliq had stuck to destroying planets, not even solar systems. It would be hard to go with their master's plans, but they were not weak. They could handle it. All it took was a little thinking.

* * *

Kenji had just sat down on his new throne after holding Freiza's dead body up to the saiyan masses and proclaiming himself emperor. After hearing so many chants of liar and trick, he turned super saiyan. No one dared to object, not even the prideful King Vegeta. Infact it took a long time before anyone even moved. Only one person was moving throughout both Planet Vegetas. Bardock. Kenji had met him as a child, a very very young child. Probably a month after his birth. Kenji cackled madly as the saiyan barged into his new throne room.

"My oh my, look at the balls on this one!" He laughed. "Such courage... tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Bardock, the question is, who are you?" Bardock countered.

"The one who killed Freiza, and the most powerful being in the universe." At least in his mind he was.

Bardock wondered who this.. super saiyan was. There was no doubt about it, this man was a super saiyan. Bardock kneeled. "Very well, how may I serve you?" Now Bardock was a powerful saiyan, at least a hundred thousand since he was training in hell, when he wasnt being chased by various people he killed. He had pride, but not that of a normal saiyan. He knew his purpose would always be to bow to a leader, but he also knew he was a leader of his own style. He led a squad, but he always followed the one in charge. He was a smart man, and pretty powerful too.

Kenji was somewhat surprised. He knew this man had the highest powerlevel of any saiyan nearby. Had he known about the three shadows, he might have been panicing, but since he did not, he didnt care. "rise Bardock. You are now promoted to King Bardock.. but take note, Emperors rule above kings!" Kenji cackled loudly.

"And gods rule above emperors." A voice spoke out. That was when Kenji noticed the shadows' powerlevel. "You see now... how fruitless your powers are. Your super saiyan transformation only lasts so long, but my power is permanent!" The first shadow charged forward, only to be shocked as Kenji smirked and brought up his leg at the last second, crushing the being's skull.

"Not bad power levels, but pathetic technique." The first shadow fell to the ground, dead. "Shadow beings, right? Said to be invincible, but infact, you are nothing more than weaklings."

"You used his momentum and your strength in a combination to crush his skull.. not bad" The second spoke. "your right, we dont have good technique, but we more than make up for it in power. Shadow beings, thats what your kind called us when we last fought... you exterminated our weakest planets, murdered our children! and worst of all, you didnt even think that we would retaliate. Sure, you did it all for Freiza, but you must be punished regardless, we have trained for so long to exterminate the saiyan race!"

Kenji cackled. "foolish. You never stopped to realize just how many people are stronger than you, nor that I could transform into something even... more terrifying." Kenji cackled. "Kushians, right? thats what you call yourselves. Pathetic really, such a strong race, though strange. You have no faces, you look simply like a shadow, and yet you never realized the power behind that. The ones we slaughtered.. they could become intangible for periods of time... you are weak before me... Isnt that right guys?"

A deep resounding laugh filled the area, darker than anything anyone had heard. "Oh certainly, beyond a doubt they are weak, so much that they have best leave. Otherwise.."

The voice morphed as a dark being, in a dark outift phased through the ceiling, gravity not effecting his hair or outfit. "I'll have to deal with you!" The voice cackled.

Two more forms entered, but instead of phasing through the ceiling, they walked through the doors. "Oh let us deal with them Kuro, you always get the fun"

Kurokon chuckled "very well, you can have the trash."

"Alex, Aidan, Kuro, such a pleasure... I thought you were dead" Kenji chuckled.

"Oh we were, but your little wish to resurrect the saiyans worked for us as well, Aidan being a halfblood, me being part of a cousin race, and Kurokon having still had Vegeta absorbed." Alex explained. "He aint the most powerful anymore, and neither are you. Aidan has 3 billion, I have 2.75 billion, whilst Kurokon here has 1.75 billion."

"Funny, why was he threatening us then? Hes weak enough to be killed by the weakest of us!" One of the shadows shouted.

"Oh? You wish for me to.. prove it?" Kurokon smirked, showing his razor teeth. Like a true demon...

The shadow flickered towards him, impaling Kurokon upon his arm. "Pathetic! Its like you WANTED to die!"

Kurokon never fell back, never even moved. "Oh? Tell me, do you know why I am the leader of our little group?"

The shadow rushed backwards "I see... Why?"

Kurokon smirked even wider. "You see, I am the smartest, I master techniques that would take others years, I can think of six hundred things at once. Alex here is the leader by definition, but I am a different type of leader, Alex leads us outside of battle, but I lead us while in battle. I can see every move you make before you even think of it. I may not have the powerlevel of the others, but I have something none of them do... We all do actually. Alex has the uncanny ability to bring us together, Aidan has the ability to inspire us, and make the connection between us stronger. Kenji can calm our stressful situations, but me? I have the ability to beat opponents whose strength far exceeds my own. We arent part of a group of neccessity. We generally enjoy hanging around each other, no matter how much we piss each other off. Thus we have the ultimate team work. Admittedly, Im a loner, not used to being part of a group, but I find this new experience.. _enthralling._" Kurokon growled out the last part, with that smile etched onto his face each second of his little speech.

The shadow laughed. "what, you beat Kold? You think he is powerful? He is pathetic! If you are weaker than him, then you are too!" It was obvious they monitored the fight on Namek, and not beleiving themselves to be strong enough to fight the Kliq at the time, trained until now.

"Surely you dont think thats who I am speaking of? I meant both Alex and Aidan. I have beaten them, and they have beaten me. So far, the score is fifteen to ten, and ten to seven respectively." Kurokon chuckled. "You see, a short time ago, I began to wonder why I couldnt reach my second seal to break it, but you see, I have learned... the limit I must break is not one of body, but one of mind. And so... I broke it. You must be thinking, has he truly unlocked another form, potentially stronger than this? The answer to that... is no." Kurokon cackled fully. "I havent, Im close, but no, my mind might be ready, but my soul is not."

The shadow was greatly confused "what are you talking about? Seals? Just DIE!" The shadow flickered once again, ready to strike in the same spot as before, which had healed over in seconds. He might have, if not for Kurokon catching his hand. "w-what?"

"See? I warned you, your powerlevel is impressive, sure, but your mind... its my plaything" Kurokon grabbed the being's neck and bit into it, drawing a strange white liquid, which seemed to be its blood. "Interesting..."

The shadow cried out, before jumping away from Kurokon. "What.. did you do? I feel... stronger..."

Kurokon didnt speak, he simply launched six ki bolts at the ground around the shadow being. Seeing that they were going to miss, he didnt bother to dodge. "Ha, your aim is horrible!"

"Was I aiming for you?" Kurokon moved his hand suddenly, as if throwing a ball straight up into the air.

As he did so, six spears rose from the ground and impaled the shadow being. "w-w..." He fell silent as he died.

"ah.. I think impalement is my favorite way to kill a person." Kurokon let out a breath of pleasure at the thought.

Alex rolled his eyes "Kill the other one, but you are going to pay for our meal later" He said, ignoring Aidan's cheerful voice.

"Fine... after we get to earth, I dont have any Saiyan money." Kurokon chuckled before glancing at the last shadow, someone incredibly.. buff. It was strange, seeing a buff shadow. "Seriously, its like you three have no idea what true strength is. The first one had speed, the second had ki, and let me guess, you have strength... fools, true strength is when you can combine the three to make a truly powerful person."

The buff shadow, who shall now be called Greg due to the Author's lack of forethought, grunted. Greg slammed his leg down on Kurokon, who to his surprise, let it occur. Greg groaned as the body of Kurokon turned into a puddle. "puny man no fun. Me kill you three now!" Greg turned to the amused Alex and Aidan. "what funny?"

"My god you are a stereotype..." He heard. He glanced around, then looked down. The red and black mass that was Kurokon's body was crawling up his leg. Greg had little to say before he was completely covered in the mass. Kurokon slipped off of the brute, revealing many holes in the body.

Kenji sighed and yelled out "Someone get in here and clean this up!"

After the clean up crew finished and left, the Kliq decided to have a conversation.

Kenji glanced at Kurokon "why did you not absorb him? You couldve been the strongest of us, but you refused..." he had a valid point honestly. Kurokon gained the power of whoever he absorbed when he absorbed them, so if he absorbed the brute, his power level would be over four billion.

"Oh didnt you know? I gain characteristics of the people I absorb, and that guy was so stupid I think just hearing his voice dropped my IQ points by five." Kurokon said, gaining a laugh out of the small group.

"so.. where do we go from here?" Aidan decided to speak up.

"Well.. Im not sure, we have each accomplished what we needed, so.. what do we do?" Alex spoke.

"I have no idea, we are the strongest in existence now, I dont think anything could stop us now." Kenji shrugged.

"Well I sure as hell do!" Kurokon stood up. "We have some damn fun! We are young! We've never had a real relaxation day, so why dont we step down and have some fun for a while? after that, Im sure we'll find some other evil force that beckons for our power to destroy! We might be the strongest, but that doesnt mean others dont have potential to pass us. I dont know about you, but Im going back to earth, and Im going to make Ki classes mandatory for all of earth. They are too weak right now, but they have just as much potential as anyone. More than that, I think we need to discuss the dragon balls." Kurokon sat back down.

"What about them?" Kenji said.

"We need to decide how we limit them. They cant be abused like they were going to be by the Kold Family." Alex spoke. "We need to find a way to either create and limit our own, or have others who created them do it. I think it might be possible for anyone to create them, only Namekians possess this knowledge though."

Kurokon chuckled. "I know a Namekian that owes me a favor. A damn large one at that. I'm sure since he is aging, and has created the dragon balls before, that he would be willing and able to teach me for a favor."

"and there goes Kurokon with the connections again" Aidan chuckled lightly. "how you get so many, Ill never know"

Kurokon simply shrugged. "whatever man"

As they were about to leave, a holographic image appeared at the center of the table. "Take heed to thy masters, take thy knowledge and let thy ambition grow, learn from thy mistakes, make none for the future, prepare for war, deliver justice, and thy mind shall be cleared!"

Each of the Kliq blinked confusedly. Kurokon had some small understanding of what he meant. "What?"

"Sorry, the translator was on Old English instead of English, anyway, Listen to the masters, use your knowledge to grow stronger, learn and prepare for war, deliver true justice, and you will be fulfilled. Got it? Complex riddles arent easy ya know?" the hologram flickered before fading away.

Kurokon glanced at his cup of tea, before dumping it out. "da hell did you put in this Kenji?" Kurokon chuckled.

Kenji muttered something before shaking his head and standing up. "so we all go our seperate ways for a while now, right? If you guys need me, I'll be here." He turned to walk off.

Alex glanced at Kurokon and Aidan, before muttering that he'd be seeing them. He left the room, likely taking a ship to go somewhere else.

Kurokon put his hand on Aidan's shoulder and vanished, appearing on earth.

* * *

After dropping Aidan off at Kame house, Kurokon decided to visit Kami for the dragon balls.

"And why the HELL do you think I would teach you something as sacred as that?" Kami glared at Kurokon.

"because I have the power to protect the earth, while you are aging, and will likely die in twenty years, not only that, but you owe me a favor after I dealt with piccolo." Kurokon was right, he captured king piccolo and allowed Kami to fuse with him, retaining control.

Kami sighed and looked to Popo for help. "well... I suppose, only because I know you. You may only teach it to ten other people, since my race is nearing extinction..." Kami sighed. "I will be staying here for now though, you can gain my title after I die."

"Thank you Kami" Kurokon smiled widely.

* * *

**A/N: **So the Kliq is seperating? Permanently? Temporarily? Perhaps not at all? Find out in The Banished: Dark Prince's Adventures!  
Yes I will be splitting this fic into four or three for now. Why? It lets me focus more on CD rather than who is stronger, and keeps me from making characters look too important, or unimportant.

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 2,75,000,000 (Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 1,750,000,000 (first seal released, cant revert)

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Shadow #1: 2,000,000,000

Shadow #2: 2,500,000,000

Shadow #3: 2,250,000,000

Mystery Man: 2


	11. Highschool? Kurokon you motherfucker!

**A/N: **Talked it over with my friends, who really help me with the story, and as it turns out, we've decided to do a humor stage, just like the highschool arc in canon. Why? Because it makes up for lost comedy during the fights, that and it will be hilarious.

**The Kliq**

Kurokon was about to descend from the lookout, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to see Kami, instead he was greeted by a sight that somewhat surprised him. Aidan, Kenji, and Alex were behind him. "Yo.. whats up?" Kurokon chuckled.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I need to train, this Kami guy told me he had a special Pendulum room or whatever, said its already set up, and that you would show it to me." Alex was not one to beat around the bush. Perhaps he was a little antisocial right now, but it was mostly due to not having anything to really say. Usually he was somewhat laid back.

Aidan spoke up. "We are here because we're bored" He said gesturing to hismelf and Kenji. "We figured you could show us what earth kids our age do." Aidan chuckled somewhat nervously. He had no idea what that line would cause. "So long as you stay with us, we dont really care" Aidan shrugged.

Kurokon chuckled "Popo!" He said. Instantly, the strange Black genie appeared infront of him. "Yes Kurokon?" He said politely.

"Show Alex here to the pendulum room, use the settings already on it." Kurokon smirked. Popo nodded, beckoning Alex to follow him.

As they left, Kurokon brought up a question. "Why did you decide to come her anyway Kenji?"

Kenji snorted. "Ive got Bardock to take care of things while Im gone, and running an empire is pretty boring considering there arent any changes, I dont have to listen to anyone.. ya know." Kurokon shrugged in resposne.

"well I have a little idea, but you guys best not pull out of this!" Kurokon cackled. Oh they were in for it.

* * *

Alex had already begun training. He was fighting against Idita, the very first Super Hellfighter. It was a pretty even fight so far, but then Idita decided to instruct alex instead of simply sparing with him. So far Idita told him of levels beyond Super Hellfighter, not that surprising to Alex honestly. However, whenever Idita mentioned Zoa, he never elaborated. He said he would only teach him after he truly mastered Super Hellfighter. He never told him what would happen if he didnt.

* * *

Kenji was nearly foaming at the mouth at Kurokon. He had entered them into a school, thats right, a fucking high school. Kurokon told them they were lucky because of his connections allowing them this opportunity. Aidan was pretty joyful about it, but he remained nervous at this new idea. Kurokon was somewhat excited. He was young enough to join them, and wanted to, so he did. He felt it might be fun torturing kids in a school with multiple pranks of varying hilarity. It might be fun. Thanks to his connections with government officials, it was no problem to get fake transcripts and all the rest. Admittedly, everyone knew who he was due to his fight with King Piccolo, but otherwise, they didnt know he never attended human school.

It was a while before he got Kenji to agree. Of course it was only due to seeing a few girls pass by that Kenji ever considered staying. The damn pervert. In reality, Kurokon was just as perverted, but less... rude about it.

Kenji sighed as he entered the class a bit late, before putting on his... "sexy" smirk. Unfortunately, it only made him look like an arrogant fuck rather than anything that could be considered sexy. To be fair, Saiyans are alot different than humans. The smirk he wore might have worked if they were saiyan women, but they werent.

Kurokon was behind him, with a true psycho smile, as if this was all a game to him, which it was. Aidan, on the other hand, was chuckling nervously, lightly blushing from embarrassment from the attention he was getting. To the class made up of mostly seniors and freshmen, Aidan was the most desirable. To be truthful, the others were desirable, but Kenji was appearing arrogant to them, and Kurokon appeared too dangerous for anyone to dare anything.

The old teacher, who was likely deaf in one ear, finally noticed them. "Ah, there you are, Aidan Kenta, Kenjiro Nakamura, and Kurokon.. Shikyo" The old teacher blinked. "ah, wonderful, you made it barely in time, but you got here" He was slightly dazed for a moment upon realizing that the one who defeated Piccolo was here. "This is your first period, Psychology, your next period should be on your schedules, now take a seat. oh I am Dr. Bailey by the way" The way he said doctor instead of mister somewhat annoyed Kurokon. Doctors who worked in schools were usually arrogant, old, and beyond a doubt outdated.

Kurokon sat down, with Kenji sitting near the females, and Aidan sitting next to him. Kurokon glanced at Aidan "hey man, relax, they arent going to bite, not like itd hurt if they did" Kurokon chuckled lightly, making sure Bailey didnt hear.

Aidan chuckled nervously, but nodded. He had never really interacted with people that much.

"Kurokon Shikyo to the principal's office" The intercom said.

"Fuck I havent even managed to do anything yet!" Kurokon sighed, before walking to the office. Fortunately Bailey didnt hear him, so he didnt have to listen to an old man bitch about how such language was inappropriate.

The Principal sighed. "Sorry for pulling you out of class, but I forgot to mention something to you earlier." The principal straighten his posture, getting serious. "a few months ago, four strange... things, showed up, wearing ridiculous outfits, trying to find you. Im sorry I couldnt tell you earlier, but it honestly slipped my mind."

Kurokon shrugged. "wait... four... ridiculous outfits... Damnit its the Ginyu force isnt it?" He sighed. The principal nodded.

Kurokon rolled his eyes. "Ill have to be excused for the rest of the day, Ive got possibly hostile aliens to deal with." Of course they werent hostile, but if he didnt say that he wouldve had to wait until later to visit them.

* * *

Aidan was getting more and more nervous as girls began sitting near him instead of Kenji, who was moping about his loss of attention. Aidan nearly had a permanent blush across his face now, with two girls leaning on him, one from each side. He was far too nervous to stand and move, and he didnt want to insult them, so he endured for the sake of the girls.

Kenji was muttering something about damnable half breeds and increased pheromones, but otherwise he was doing pretty good. He only had one girl giving him any attention, so he was decently satisfied, just jealous of the attention Aidan was getting.

They both breifly wondered what Kurokon was doing at the moment, and how to change spots with the other. If only they knew the horrors he was dealing with...

* * *

"So.. pretty much you want to serve us now" Kurokon summed up what Ginyu said.

Ginyu nodded a bit too enthusiasticly. "Alright, but you have to either give up the poses or learn new ones, no offence, but we have sleek style, you had... well Im not sure, but it was a bit too homo-erotic for my tastes." Kurokon chuckled.

Ginyu shrugged "honestly, Freiza requested us to do them, his brother added some of the poses, we just took those and changed them slightly" Ginyu was wary not to get angry at Kurokon's near insult of his poses, but reminded himself that Kurokon crushed Kold like a fly.

"well I suppose... alright, go to the tallest place on this planet, there should be a namekian there, tell him I said that you guys were to stay there until I can find a good place for all of us to stay." Kurokon frowned. He forgot to find somewhere he and the rest of the Kliq could stay. Surely, Roshi wouldnt mind letting two of them stay, but he only had so many rooms, and with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien staying there, there would not be enough rooms. "well You guys best get going, Im going to have to return to school... gotta make sure Kenji and Aidan havent destroyed anything yet." The ginyu force nodded, and they all flew off. Kurokon, to the school, the ginyu force, to find the highest place on the planet.

* * *

Kurokon had missed the rest of the class, and the begining of the next. Unfortunately, the class Kenji and Aidan were in now was gym, which meant baseball. Now if you realize that Kurokon didnt tell the two to hold back their strength, you might see the problem. Kenji was pitching, getting everyone out. He at least held back enough to refrain from injuring anyone, but it still hurt the umpire. It was finally Aidan's turn to bat, and they flashed a smile at each other.

As soon as Aidan let the bat fly towards the ball, Kurokon appeared and stopped it. "Guys hold back enough to play fairly, at most lower your powerlevel to ten, they arent trained warriors like us" Kurokon scolded them. Fortunately, this happened fast enough that no one aside from the super powered three heard or saw anything other than Aidan getting a strike, and the Umpire groaning as the ball collided with his gloved hand.

Kurokon walked towards the coach, chuckling. "Sorry Im late, I had to deal with crazy Aliens" Of course the Coach thought he meant illegal aliens, but dismissed it. "your up to bat then."

Kurokon sighed. He stepped up, not having caught Aidan get a home run with little effort. Kenji suddenly smirked. Kurokon glared at him, but he kept smirking. Kenji sent the ball flying as fast as he could, which was damn fast. Kurokon groaned, and swung as hard as he could, sending the ball probably out of the galaxy. He easily ran the home run, ignoring the bemused faces of the teens who saw the event.

"How... did you do that?" One of his teammates said. "not even Hercule could do such a thing!"

Kurokon blinked. Hercule... that was the name of the latest winner of the martial arts tournament. "Oh thats easy, I'm stronger than him" Kurokon chuckled. "Honestly, you shouldnt be surprised, I beat Piccolo, Hercule beat humans. Get the idea?" He smirked at the boy's shocked face. "Infact, I know for a fact that Aidan and Kenji could beat him with the tips of their pinkies without even trying half power." Now that might have been a stretch for the human teens to beleive.

"You are NOT stronger than my father!" Videl Satan spoke up. She was a petite, but athletic girl. She seemed weak, but she was at least tripple the average human level, only ten from her father. "He could beat you with his eyes closed!"

Kurokon simply snorted and went on his day. He never knew that Videl began to take a liking to him, even though she wouldnt admit it. He had less of a sense for women than Kenji did for humans. Of course had he known, he might have been able to save the poor girl from the tragedy about to befall her and the entire world.

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 2,75,000,000 (Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 2,000,000,000 (first seal released, cant revert)

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Videl: 35

Hercule: 45


	12. Damn feelings

**A/N: **Talked it over with my friends, who really help me with the story, and as it turns out, we've decided to do a humor stage, just like the highschool arc in canon. Why? Because it makes up for lost comedy during the fights, that and it will be hilarious.

**The Kliq**

Kurokon sighed. This was getting boring. No one dared approach him because of his record for beating anyone who annoyed him. Honestly, he just wanted to interact with some people his own age. Alex was about five years older than him, Aidan was two years younger, and Kenji... well he was Kenji. It was boring, and thus he decided to go to the lookout to talk things over with the Ginyu force.

"we have decided." Ginyu spoke up. "we will act as a team under your team, each one of us representing one of you, and we've already decided who would fit best" Kurokon shrugged. He honestly didnt care.

"I would be best with the most experienced" Jeice said. Kurokon raised his eyebrow. '_thatd certainly be either me or Alex... Alex can have him'_

"I'd best go with the best Ki user" Burter hissed. Kurokon smirked _'Aidan for sure'_

"And me for the strongest!" Recoome chuckled. Kurokon nearly snorted. _'Kenji, but I think he meant flashiest'_

"And I beleive I would best go with you, considering you seem to be the leader." Ginyu smiled.

"well since we are going to be here a while, you might need to find a way to appear more human. The inhabitants of this world would not take your presence well.." Kurokon sighed.

"Hear that boys? The Ginyu force is feared even on this backwater planet!" Ginyu shouted, leading to a chorus of cheers.

"actually... they dont know aliens exist yet. If Cui came here, this planet would be thrown into a panic... hell if Guldo came here the planet would be preparing for war..." Kurokon chuckled, causing the Ginyu force to laugh.

"Then why are you here protecting them?" Jeice decided to ask. It was a valid question, why would Kurokon protect such a pitiful planet?

"Two main reasons, one, it wouldnt be worth protecting if they could protect themselves. secondly... this planet saved my life" Kurokon smiled slightly, not the sadistic smile he usually had, nor the cruel judging smirk, but a genuine smile. "I owe this planet my life, and I will gladly give it to protect this planet. You look at the humans and see their weaknesses, without seeing their strength. This race is only ten thousand years old maybe, their civilizations are only a few thousand at least, honestly I havent looked into it, anyway, you should know not even the most advanced races learn this fast. In the last century, they went from steam power to nuclear, solar, hydro, geothermic, all kinds of power. If that isnt enough, this race.. unlike any other, they are connected with each other, if only slightly. They arent born with super intelligent, super strength, or anything like that... instead they have the ability to learn at insane speeds. I personally know one who could adapt to alien technology in less than a day."

The Ginyu Force paused. They all heard of incredible races, but everything they heard simply broke records in their minds. Most civilizations took almost a million years to learn of even solar power. It was rare to find an intelligent race within a billion years of its creation. "interesting... well when I originally served Freiza it was due to my ability to take over someone else's body while keeping my power. I later changed the technique so I used their power instead. It wont be a problem to get us bodies, but what will we do with the old ones?" Ginyu asked. Freiza had asked him to take strange forms for long periods of time before, getting used to a new body wouldnt be a problem. The main problem would be finding someone who had no family, no friends, no records.

"Relax, I can use Magic Materialization to form you all new bodies, any specifications you want?" Kurokon smiled at the Ginyu Force.

* * *

It wasnt long before Kenji and Aidan had met up with Kurokon again. Kurokon decided to try the nice guy approach to school, and found it was working quite well. Unfortunately his lack of social interaction was taking its toll. Before only Aidan had girls surrounding him, but now he and Kurokon both had to deal with many girls. Unlike Aidan, Kurokon was willing to disappear, and had already hid in the gym during lunch. He could have flown off, but he decided against it.

That was when he found himself locked in the gym for the rest of the day. Sure, he couldve simply blasted his way out, but the gym was cold and empty. He loved the feeling, and decided to stick around for a bit, not expecting another person to be in the gym.

"What are you doing in here?" Videl asked him, interrupting what was supposed to be his relaxing nap.

"damnit.." He mumbled. "I'm hiding from those idiotic fangirls, what about you?" He said, looking up to her. From this angle she looked cute, but a bit annoyed at him.

"I was training when someone locked the door, I decided to keep training instead of wasting my time, unlike some people" She said. "And you are supposed to be stronger than my father? pfft"

Kurokon glanced at her, closing one eye and leaving the other open. "yeah, once you reach a certain level, you dont need to keep training just to stay the same powerlevel" It was somewhat true, you still had to train to get stronger though.

Videl blinked "power..level?" Kurokon swore. He hadnt meant to say anything about powerlevels. This girl was probably confused by the concept of rating someone's strength.

"pretty much a number that tells those who know how to rate it just how strong someone is, it makes a number based on speed, strength, and ki." Kurokon explained, still not getting up from his laying position.

"really? What's yours?" Videl asked, sarcastic. She barely caught the scouter he tossed at he.

"put it on your ear, look at me, then press the button." He said bored.

She did so and blinked at the large number. "Two billion? what's mine?"

Kurokon chuckled. "Thirty five."

Videl growled "stop lying! There is no way you are that powerful!"

"Check it out for yourself, a regular human's powerlevel is about fifteen, most martial artists are around twenty five, your dad is around fourty five" Kurokon sighed. Why did the girl have to be so inquisitive?

She looked down at her body, and pressed the button. "unbeleivable.. thirty five... you must be able to destroy planets with your punches..." Videl fell to her knees, almost falling on Kurokon from shock.

"hm.. I havent tried, but Im sure I could, if I couldnt Aidan might be able to when super saiyan, his is three billion" Kurokon shrugged. Videl laid back and blinked. "so many powerful people... how do you do it?"

"Oh its simple enough, once you unlock Ki its pretty easy to get stronger, for our races that is." Kurokon shrugged. He was doing that too much with this girl. He kind of liked her, not as a crush, but a friend.

"You mean certain humans can grow stronger than others?" Videl asked, hating that idea. She rather hated the idea one race was better than another.

"no, I mean as humans, saiyans, hellfighters, and majins, we all have potential to grow, and the knowledge to do so faster than most other races. Any race can unlock it, we simply have the will power to control it." Kurokon knew he was confusing the poor girl, but didnt really care. She would learn in a month's time like every other human.

"what.. aliens?" Videl said, almost understanding what he said, but not understanding the importance of the races he named.

"Yeah, but each race has different abilities and powers, in a way they are equal." Kurokon chuckled. "for example, humans have advanced control of ki, and learn much faster than most other races. Saiyans grow stronger each time they get close to death, Hellfighters can copy techniques they see easily, and Majin... before I tell you the abilitys of a Majin, let me explain just what they are. Saiyans and hellfighters are just aliens, but Majin.. they are created, or experimented on. They are able to shapeshift, change their bodies in nearly unthinkable ways, they are ageless, they regenerate unless you destroy their very atoms, they often have incredible control of their ki, and they are able to absorb other beings, taking their powers and memories for their own purposes, usually exhibiting traits similar to the one they absorbed. Oh also, they have special beams which can change matter into other forms, such as turning a rock into a tree." Kurokon explained, not noticing how drawn into the speech Videl was.

"wow... which one are you?" Videl asked

"I'm.. a Majin" Kurokon sighed.

"oh... but.. were you created or experimented on?" Videl blinked. Seeing Kurokon's sudden frown, she spoke again. "you dont have to answer.."

"no its not that, its just.. well I was neither. I dont remember how I came about, but I do know that.. I was neither created or experimented on. I was the very first Majin... the base for all future experiments for Bibidi and Babidi" He spat out those two names as if they were venom from Satan himself.

"wow.. why do you seem so angry at those two?" Videl curiously asked.

"because.. because Bidi took my DNA, recreated me in a mindless slave form, order the slave version of me to distract me, while Bibidi and Babidi worked together to seal my power. So far I've only broken one seal, and there are at least two more." Kurokon sighed, he didnt mind explaining it to her, but the curiosity was palpable. _'I hope Aidan is having fun while I rot in here..'_

* * *

Aidan had been dragged off by a talkative girl named Erasa, who claimed to be a friend of Videl's. Aidan let her talk as much as she wanted, it helped him learn how to socialize better anyway.

Kenji was sitting beside him, and Kurokon beside him. Kurokon escaped the gym after talking with Videl a bit more. It was easy enough, since he explained his powers to her, he simply liquefied so he could fit through the cracks between the door and the wall. He unlocked it from the other side, never stopping to think about how strange it was to have a gym that locked from the outside. He found out it had only been ten minutes that he was in there. Lunch still had thirty five minutes left.

A big blonde brute named Sharpener decided to rain on their parade as soon as he got a chance. He stomped up to the table and glared directly at the trio of godly warriors. "I heard you three were walking around the school like you own the place, talking to MY girls!" He growled out.

Videl sighed, embarrassed that Sharpener had to act in such a stupid way. Sure, he was a decent friend sometimes, but damn was he stupid. He practiced martial arts, and was abit above average at it, but lets face it, he was too damn rash.

"Well Ive had it! Im going to teach you a lesson, right now! Get up, get outside and lets do this!" Sharpener yelled, alerting the entire cafeteria that he was about to fight.

Kurokon looked at Kenji and Aidan, before all three burst out laughing. "alright buddy, dont say we didnt warn you.. even though we didnt" Kenji smirked.

As the group began to walk outside, Videl grabbed Kurokon's shoulder, causing him to look at her. "just dont kill him, alright?"

Kurokon smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. He finished the walk outside, catching up with Kenji and Aidan. Sharpener was just standing there, barely a difference between his stance and his normal posture. Kurokon deadpanned at him. "I thought you were a martial artist? gah nevermind." He punched the air, blasting air at Sharpener's stomach, making him double over as the feeling of a grown man tackling him in the stomach hit him. "see the difference boy? You feel pain from the air, whilst we cause the air that you fear, now I advise you to never speak to us again.

Aidan and Kenji sighed. "why didnt we get to fight him?" They asked.

"because you two wouldve killed him" Kurokon chuckled. It was true, they would have. He was so annoying that they would have likely killed the brat.

Aidan sighed. "next fight is mine!"

Kurokon shrugged, returning to Videl. He saw her face and immediately knew something was wrong. Erasa and Videl both had a look of terror and sadness etched onto their faces. Kurokon, Kenji and Aidan looked to where their eyes were, only to see a tv with the news on.

"We repeat, the Champ has been shot and killed."

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 2,75,000,000 (Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 2,000,000,000 (first seal released, cant revert)

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Videl: 35

Hercule: 45

Erasa: 10

Sharpener: 27


	13. New enemy? or Old friend?

**A/N: **Talked it over with my friends, who really help me with the story, and as it turns out, we've decided to do a humor stage, just like the highschool arc in canon. Why? Because it makes up for lost comedy during the fights, that and it will be hilarious.

**The Kliq**

It was a shock to the world really. No one expected anyone to kill the world champion for anything. He was a good, if a bit eccentric, guy. Everyone he met enjoyed hanging out with him, or they were likely very bad people themselves. He may have been boastful, but he was a good man.

"Hold on a minute folks, one of our reporters is in the area, he says he can get a good shot of the one who did it." The camera switched to a shaky picture.

Kurokon immediately fell to his knees. "no..."

The man on the screen, holding the gun, looked as if someone took a picture of Kurokon and pressed invert.

"not him... not now!" Kurokon screamed, bursting through the roof, heading towards the scene. Aidan and Kenji didnt move, someone had to protect the kids. That combined with the shock of Kurokon seeming.. scarred, glued their feet to the ground.

* * *

The dark version of Kurokon laughed as bullets went through his body. "pathetic! It takes your strongest attack to even damage me, these are nothing!" He flexed him palm, pushing all the people near him away, and the bullets towards them. He turned as he felt the presence coming near him. "ahh... its him" He cackled before taking off towards Kurokon.

As he appeared before Kurokon, he chuckled. "so you have been training.. interesting. Have you finally unlocked your full potential?"

"Go to hell Kigi!" Kurokon snarled before kicking at Kigi's face.

Kigi simply leaned his head to the left, before pushing the leg back with his finger. "Still pathetic though... too bad" Kigi ripped Kurokon's leg off. Kurokon growled as he regenerated it, and Kigi absorbed the leg the same way he had absorbed Vegeta.

"w-what?" Kurokon blinked. "so.. my theory was right... but... NOW ISNT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Kurokon lashed out, punching and kicking at Kigi with nothing but pure rage.

"why so angry boy?" Kigi cackled. "because I killed your crushes father?" Kurokon screamed out in rage. "ah, you forgot I see all you see... what a cute little girl.. maybe next Ill kill her" Kigi cackled.

Kurokon's anger boiled. "why did you come back? We had a deal!" He snarled.

"because... I dont want to be incomplete you fool! All my life I had to watch as you were known as the good guy, you even tried seperating your negative emotions from your positive, like that fool Kami, and thus, me... but you didnt realize it wasnt perfect. No emotion is negative, no emotion is positive! Its all about power! and I.. have all of it." Kigi sneered. He kicked Kurokon in the face, sending him to the ground. "be careful boy! Dont want to tire yourself out and disable your regeneration, do you?"

Kurokon breathed heavily. He needed to calm down. Kigi was much more powerful than he was, but he was arrogant and not nearly as intelligent as Kurokon. He was right, regeneration was dependant on ki, and if he tired himself out, he wouldnt be able to regenerate. "damnit..."

Kigi chuckled. "Ive grown tired of this game, its time for you to learn why I am the most powerful of the two of us." Kigi flew down towards Kurokon at unbeleivable speed.

Kurokon fell to his knees again. _'is this it... this corrupted peice of shit is my end?... then Ill face him like a man!_' Kurokon stood slowly. "you dont get it... you may not have the seals, but you dont have my power either.. even if you absorbed me, you would never become complete!" Kurokon could barely stand, but he would fight till his last breath.

Kigi was about to absorb Kurokon, until Alex flew in and kicked Kigi out of the area. "shit are you alright Kuro? You look like you just got done with fighting me Aidan and Kenji at the same time."

Kurokon smiled slightly, before falling face first to the ground. "thank.. you..."

Alex glared at Kigi, who was slowly walking towards the hellfighter. "impressive power... you managed to hurt me. Too bad its all for waste, right?"

Alex kicked Kigi in the face, or rather, he would have, had his body not phased through Kigi. "impressed? Unlike Kurokon I have been working my ass off to perfect my techniques, course he never did like having so many..." Kigi grabbed Alex from behind, slamming his face into the ground. "you are stronger than him... almost at my level.. too bad you'll never live long enough to beat me hahaha"

Alex groaned. What the hell was this guy? stronger than any of them, even after he had mastered his new state. What was this guy even talking about?

Kigi formed his arm into a blade, stabbing Alex in the gut. "too bad you'll be a part of me soon, you seem pretty cool"

Kigi was about to absorb him, but once AGAIN, he was kicked through the wall. A new fighter, looking similar to Aidan and Kenji in appearence. "**you will NOT HARM** **THEM!**" the strange fighter said, as if in two voice.

Kigi blinked "da fuck are you supposed to be?" This new fighter might just match his power.

"**I am Kendan! I am neither Kenji or Aidan!**" Kendan shouted, obviously in a rage from seeing Alex and Kurokon in such states.

"ah, you must be those two.. haha this is getting more interesting than I could have imagined! a fused being? why, this is just the thing Ive been looking for!" Kigi's power suddenly flared, and crushed the nearby area. "now you see.. my full power!"

Kendan barely had time to react before Kigi was right in his face, about to punch. Unlike Alex and Kurokon, he was prepared. He grabbed the fist, pulling Kigi downward, while raising his knee to Kigi's stomach.

Kigi was forced to spit from the attack, before twisting off of him. "not bad.. you have some style kid..." Kigi appeared behind him, kneeing his spine. "but thats just not good enough." Kigi smirked. He wrapped his arms around Kendan's neck and began squeezing, choking the fusion. "too bad, letting all your friends down.. its so sad, seeing a group like your's be held back because of one man's unaccepting nature."

Kendan kicked back, finally getting loose of Kigi's chokehold. "**what are you babbling on about?**"

"oh? you dont know? Let me explain then." Kigi cackled. Alex began listening, and glared at the unbelievable being. "oh its rather simple really. Your little friend, Kurokon.. he split himself in two, one containing all he thought to be evil, and one containing all he thought to be good. The problem was that his evil side held more power. This problem was intensified when both sides began to develope the emotions they were missing. Perhaps it was Kurokon's folly for not being perfect at the technique, or perhaps it was fate, either way... you cant beat me, for you see... I AM KUROKON!"

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 3,75,000,000 (Mastered Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 2,000,000,000 (first seal released, cant revert)

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Videl: 35

Hercule: 45 Deceased

Erasa: 10

Sharpener: 27

Kigi: 4,000,000,000 | 10,000,000,000 (Full Power)

Kendan: 150,000,000 | 8,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)


	14. Redemption

**A/N: **Talked it over with my friends, who really help me with the story, and as it turns out, we've decided to do a humor stage, just like the highschool arc in canon. Why? Because it makes up for lost comedy during the fights, that and it will be hilarious.

**The Kliq**

"I AM KUROKON!" The dark mass spoke. "you thought I was someone else? I look just like the bastard after all" Kigi sped towards Kendan and cackled as he grabbed him by the throat. "you people must be idiots." Kigi squeezed as Kendan struggled. "but you have peaked my interest.." Just as he was about to snap Kendan's neck, he was once again kicked aside.

Kigi growled "you fucking serious? three times? Fuck it, your all dead now."

Kigi looked to see who had caused it, and cringed. Kurokon was standing there, only he appeared to be different now. He was wearing Alex's green clothes, mixed with his own! The bastard absorbed Alex.

"resorting to absorbing now are we? and your best friend at that?" Kigi cackled.

"no... this isnt absorption.. this is fusion." Kurokon spoke. "I may not change my name like the other fusions, but I am just as powerful." In truth, this fusion was healing Alex, and allowing Kurokon to access his power. Fortunately for Alex that his happened, even a senzu bean couldnt have healed his damage since it was that close to death.

"I see..." Kigi frowned. "you are wily, Ill give you that boy.. but you are still nothing!"

Kurokon smirked insanely. "you really think so? Tell me, have you seen what happens when the four of us fight together? you took us on seperately, but can you handle us together?" Kurokon grabbed Kendan, and absorbed him. He knew after this was over, he would have to release them, he didnt want to lose the only people he considering true friends.

"okay, for one, fuck you, for two, seriously?, for three, die in a ditch, and lastly... fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Kigi groaned. He knew that Kurokon would easily beat him with the new form.

Kurokon changed once again, his hair coming to match Kendan's. "You still dont get it? even with all your power, you will never beat us when we are fused!... hm... call me Kliq." The rage on Kliq's face faded until he became emotionless. It was clear he was intoxicated with power.

Kliq grabbed Kigi by the throat and punched his stomach ten times. Kigi was defenseless against the powerhouse. He used too much energy against the others, and now this fusion seemed to have accessed power beyond recognition. Kliq threw his opponent to the ground, before diving after him. He formed his arms into blades and peirced right through Kigi. Kliq stood and laughed. "pathetic.."

However powerful he was, it immediately shrank in size, as his hair changed, from Kendan's, to strictly Kenji's, before his pants changed to Aidan's. "ffffffuck." He groaned. He was begining to feel the strain of maintaining the fusion now.

Kigi cackled. "Ill admit, you almost had me there... but now its time to finish this." Kigi began powering up again, reaching his full power.

Kliq widened his eyes is shock. "how.. do you have so much power?"

Kigi cackled. "I dont have the same limits as you!"

Kliq didnt have time to decipher the message, but he knew he had to find a way to win, none of them wanted to die. Kenji, Aidan, and Alex suddenly flew out of Kurokon's body. "no.. not now..."

"Oh? you could only hold them for so long huh? you really have fallen... you make me sad boy..." Kigi held Kurokon up by his throat and chuckled. "this is the last youll see of me, anything you want to say?"

Kurokon coughed. "I'm... sorry... I never wanted everyone to die by my own hands..."

Kigi frowned deeply, but ignored it. He turned into the gooey form and covered Kurokon. It was over.

* * *

It had been a few hours since then, each of the Kliq had healed and were concious. Alex was the first to speak. "who the hell was that, and what the hell happened?"

Kenji glanced around. "better yet, where are we?"

Aidan groaned in pain. "where the hell is Kuro?"

Footsteps suddenly echoed throughout the area. Each of the Kliq was on their feet, ready to attack the incoming threat, whose power dwarfed theirs. They were shocked when Kurokon stood at the door, a toothy smirk showing off. He was leaning on the door, and looked taller and more muscular than before. "Hello" He chuckled.

It didnt take long before Alex scowled. "you absorbed him?"

Kurokon blinked. "oh no, not exactly, Im pretty sure he absorbed me"

Kenji raised his eyebrow. "then why are you.. you?"

Kurokon sighed. "remember when he said that both sides began to gain emotions of the other? well it turns out he only wanted to be complete... to be correct, we are us, though Id prefer Kurokon still, kid."

Aidan blinked at the use of the word "kid", an obvious trait of Kigi. "so then... what did he do?"

Kurokon chuckled. "oh thats an easy one... he broke the second seal and fused with me. He wasted nearly half his power in doing so, fortunately, my power doubled after the second seal was released, so Im the same if I fused with him at full power."

The entire Kliq blinked at that one. The villian only meant to HELP one of them for once? That was a treat. Kurokon sat down. "on to more pressing matters, I want you to keep up with me.. in other words, you shall all train your asses off!" He chuckled. Kigi had known of second forms of the super saiyans and hellfighters. He didnt tell them, becuase he didnt think they should try for the second form alone.

Alex smirked. "I have been, and watch who you call boy, your only seventeen!" Kurokon chuckled at that one.

"I was born over fifteen million years ago, even if I was sealed all that time, so dont you come to me about age!" Kurokon smirked. "Hey... why didnt you come with us to school?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "and be bored to tears while learning shit I learned in space? no thanks."

Kurokon shrugged "best way to meet girls for us.. course that would be pedophilia for you" Kurokon snickered.

The Kliq blinked at that, Kurokon being perverted? and making jokes about being perverted? It was obvious Kigi had affected him, but for better or worse?

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Kliq: 13,750,000,000 (Kendan, Kurokon, Alex) | 4,000,000,000 (Tired, Kenji, Alex, Aidan, Kurokon) {to point out, I think disabling the fusion weakens fused fighters, so his pl would be alot less than normal after the fusion ends, and they were all tired as is.}

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 3,750,000,000 (Mastered Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 2,000,000,000 (first seal released, cant revert) | 12,000,000,000 (Second Seal released, cant revert)

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Videl: 35

Hercule: 45 Deceased

Erasa: 10

Sharpener: 27

Kigi: 4,000,000,000 | 10,000,000,000 (Full Power)

Kendan: 150,000,000 | 8,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)


	15. Relational distress

**The Kliq  
**

****Videl was not one to be called weak. Emotionally, she was a rock, causing nearly nothing to shake her. However, as anyone can tell you, when your father dies, your entire set of emotions pretty much explodes. That was the current case, as she had been in the bathroom bawling her eyes out until she couldnt cry anymore. Erasa was trying to comfort her, but what can you do when someone you love dies? Even Erasa was saddened by his death, she hadnt met him that often, but he was certainly a good guy.

Videl had gone through the rest of the day, knowing she had to keep strong for this. She was old enough to live on her own, she was certain it would be a better option than possible foster care. She had seen and heard horrible stories of foster parents abusing, even raping their children, not that she wasnt sure she could fight them off, but shed rather it never have a chance to occur.

It hadnt been until Kurokon, Aidan, and Kenji returned that she even showed emotion. That look of pure distress in her eyes. "Did you kill him?" It sounded strange, after so many hours of crying.

Kenji and Aidan glanced at each other, wondering what Kurokon would say. Kurokon shook his head. Videl's heart sank. "but... I offer to train you so that one day, you might." Videl looked up, hope gleaming from her eyes.

"Meet me on the roof after school, I'll teach you how to do things no other human can truly do." Kurokon smiled slightly, refraining from showing his full smirk due to the fact that a part of him killed her father. It was strange, the reason that Kigi had done it, but he understood, he could never tell, or at least not videl. She would know one day, and he hoped she could forgive him for it.

* * *

Aidan had noticed something, the entire fight, except the last moments, had been recorded. Fortunately there was no audio, so Kurokon's little secret was not exposed. It was impossible to get audio from where the cameras were anyway. He sighed. "I'm tired of this... everytime we get stronger some enemy comes out of nowhere and attacks..." He glanced to his right as he saw Erasa hanging off his arm.

"well then you'll just have to keep up with them!" Her cheery voice made him smile. He missed seeing innocence like that, sure he was innocent compared to Kurokon, Kenji, and Alex, but he was not naive.

"I suppose I will" He smiled looking at her. Her eyes showed so much innocence, it was... cute. He blinked inwardly when she pulled the most ballsy move anyone had ever done to him. She pulled herself up to him and pecked him on the lips, before giggling at the dark blush that spread over his face.

* * *

Alex had went back to training. He wanted to extend his power, he wanted to be a match for Kurokon's new power, and damn did he want it! Alex was by no means power hungry, but he was battle hungry. The idea of someone who enjoys fighting, like Alex, isnt that they enjoy hurting others, or that they love pain. The simplest thing about it was that they found fighting fun, it relaxed their minds, allowed them to enjoy life, much like some rather unhealthy habits, but it was healthy. Alex was one of the poor people who had been born with an innate battle lust, he found that fighting was sewn into his blood deeper than even his transformations.

He sighed as he relaxed. He was still tired from the fight with Kigi. He noted how odd Kurokon seemed after it, but felt it was just due to his paranoia, and probably the fusion between Kigi and Kuro. Either way, he had questions and Kuro had answers. "I wonder..." He recalled that woman who built the gravity room and figured she might have upgraded it. Idita gave him good advice on how to achieve the next form of Super Hellfighter, and he knew what he needed to do.

He briefly remembered the attractive woman, having barely saw her. He was sure she wouldnt mind him asking about the gravity room. She probably knew that once she invented a machine that could help them grow stronger, they would use it as much as they could.

* * *

Kurokon sighed inwardly as Videl meditated on the roof. The girl had resolve, and potential. He smiled, knowing he had picked correctly. At worst, he would eject Kigi out of him as an empty shell for her to kill, then explain to her that he had been containing Kigi to keep him from destroying everything. It made sense right? Kurokon didnt really care either way, but hed rather not have a girl with as much potential as Videl have to be killed.

With his restored power, he felt oddly complete. He could litteraly feel everything in the solar system with ki if he wanted to. He was pretty sure he could do the entire galaxy, but didnt want his senses overloaded, and so he refrained. He might later, when he had time to relax, but right now, he just had so much energy, and he felt so full. It was as if he just absorbed Kendan. He wondered about that type of fusion, could he do it? No, of course not, his "magic", which was code name for mixture of chemicals that proceeded to fuck up everything he understood about reality, wouldnt allow that.

He felt a sudden pulse of Ki, and heard a slight squeal, which had to be Videl becoming shocked at how she felt. When someone unlocked their Ki their power was multiplied by ten, at least usually.

Videl sat for a moment before deciding to strike up a conversation. "so... why Kliq? that name sounds so strange for you guys."

Kurokon blinked. Of all the questions she could have asked, that was the one? "Well, we went with what some of the people Alex knew were calling us, after we pretty much scared them enough for them to wet themselves... my idea was an combination of our names or titles, but KAKA doesnt really sound threatening now does it?" He smirked jokingly.

Videl giggled and returned to her meditation. She had to meditate, until she fully unlocked her ki, then she would train everyday until the maggot who killed her father finally died.

* * *

Kenji was bored. Frankly, he barely felt like even training. The rest of the Kliq had relationships, why not him? He was the last fullblooded saiyan for gods sake! It wasnt that he felt jealous, it was that he hated being alone. Frankly, no matter what he had someone near him, but lately he felt strange, empty in a way. He needed to find someone like the others had. Maybe he was just getting old enough to start taking an interest in such things. That wasnt true, he had always been a pervert, but now he felt like he NEEDED someone. Who could he find that matched him? His sadistic, jovial personality was rare, even rarer than Kurokon being wrong about something science-y. Someone who loved to destroy, to ravage, but most of all, was a pervert like him. It wouldnt do for him to meet some stick up psycho, as strange as it seemed, perversion suggested that the person was laid back and relaxed enough to enjoy life, something Kenji found attractive.

* * *

Perhaps it was fate, but in a base underground, a certain doctor was working on his precious androids, to kill the one who killed his precious army. All that for revenge...

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 3,750,000,000 (Mastered Super Hellfighter)

Kurokon: 12,000,000,000 (Second Seal released, cant revert)

Kold: 800,000 | 192,000,000 (final)

Recoome: 1,000,000

Burter: 1,400,000

Jeice: 2,000,000

Ginyu: 5,000,000

Videl: 350

Erasa: 10


	16. Hellfighter vs Legendary Hellfighter

**The Kliq  
**

Two space pods were headed straight for earth. Two legendary warriors were in the pods, both crazed and laughing. This new planet would be fun to destroy, it had people of decent powerlevels too. Three decent powerlevels, certainly worth checking out. The two had come to an agreement, they would leave each other alone, but travel together to have more fun. Too bad they misunderstood one little thing.

* * *

Alex yawned, finally waking from his deep slumber. Usually he woke on the ground, not uncomfortable, but a bed was certainly much more comfortable than the ground. It was strange, he didnt remember anything from last night, as if he blacked out. He turned his head, and blinked. Bulma was laying next to him. That was when the memories flooded his mind. Appearently she managed to get the hellfighter drunk, an incredible accomplishment. If Alex were a lesser man, he would have screamed, fortunately for the sleeping beauty, he was too prideful to scream about such a situation. Instead, he simply shrugged to himself and crept out of the bed, finding his clothes and leaving the house.

* * *

Kenji glanced toward the sky. Two insanely high powerlevels were coming towards the planet. He wondered if he could beat them, but quickly dismissed it. Regardless of how powerful they were, he was a saiyan warrior, and he would fight with pride. He would not allow Kurokon to take this battle, that would go against everything he believed in. He knew one of these was a saiyan, and it took a saiyan to fight a saiyan. Ignoring all sense of reason, he flew towards where he thought the pods would land. Had he known how bad it would be, he.. well he still wouldve gone, but maybe hed be less cocky about it.

As he landed, he felt Kuro, Aidan, and Alex approaching. Sure, he'd be happy to let Aidan help him with the fight, since they were both saiyans, but Alex and Kurokon would not be permitted to do so. Alex would have his hands full, and Kuro would let them test themselves.

Aidan landed close to him, smiling like the kid he was. To Aidan, this was serious, but Kenji had never seen Aidan with anything but a smile on his face, so he knew Aidan would take this seriously.

Alex landed a bit farther away, knowing he would have to take out the other opponent, while Kenji and Aidan fought the saiyan. Alex had a serious look on his face, a scowl. His dark eyes combined with the scowl reminded everyone a bit of Vegeta, only less sadistic.

Kuro landed behind all of them. It was obvious that he was not taking this seriously. Of course, he could take the two villians out before they had a chance to defend themselves. To be honest, he had never really seemed serious in a fight, up until Kigi. It was pretty obvious that he cared little about pride, he had some, but not as much as the Saiyans or the Hellfighter. He didnt care who he fought or how, so long as it was fun for him. It was a truly dark idea, if you thought about it. No regard for how he wins, who he wins against. Fortunately, Kurokon loved Earth.

* * *

As the two pods crashed, a shockwave filled the area. One massive, hulking figure stepped out, bright blond hair, standing on end. The other was just as massive, with short spiked hair, deep red. Both had deep green auras, and crazed looks in their eyes.

For a brief moment, Kurokon's eyes narrowed. "One is a saiyan, the other a hellfighter... Both are over eight billion in power."

Alex, Kenji and Aidan blinked. That high? Sure, Kuro was higher, but they were not. They however, did not want Kuro to interfere in this fight, even with the new development. Their pride would not allow it!

Kuro smirked. "you guys go first, Ill sit in reserve." Kurokon did not know of their pride, but he felt this would be a good chance for them to get more powerful, and if his memories were right...

Alex growled. He felt the sinister energy of the hellfighter. "He is mine." It wasnt a request, obviously. No one argued with it either, a hellfighter, fighting a hellfighter? It certainly fit.

Kenji and Aidan glanced at each other. They both nodded. It was clear they would take the enemy together.

* * *

Broly and Saki felt the presence of the three decent powerlevels. Regardless, they would be no match for the two legendary beings. They rushed towards the three fighters, only to see a fourth fighter. Broly paused. He didnt feel any energy from this fighter, but when he concentrated, he felt... emptiness. As if he was feeling a black hole. He felt nothing, it was a truly horrifying experience. Even when he tried to sense non organic objects, even the nothingness of space, he felt some trickle of energy, but with this being...

Saki ignored the strange way Broly stopped, and headed right for the hellfighter, full speed.

Fortunately for Alex, he had enough time to turn super hellfighter. Unfortunately for Alex, he was not fast enough to dodge. He was slammed into a mountain behind the group, who were shocked by the speed the massive being possessed, except for Kuro of course, but still, he was surprised that this being was that fast.

Broly, finally out of his stupor, cloths lined both Aidan and Kenji. Kuro floated away from the fight, deciding to only intervene if someone was about to die. He sat cross legged in the air, watching the fight, upside down.

* * *

Saki cackled maddly as he grappled the hellfighter and slammed him into a mountain. This would be far too easy for them.

Alex kicked Saki in the chin, surprising him enough for the grip to lessen just enough for Alex to free himself. Alex turned and punched at Saki's stomach, only to feel as if his hand had hit steel.

Saki coughed lightly from the pressure, surprising the hellfighter could do so much. He slammed his massive fist down onto Alex. Alex could not dodge, and thus, was pushed into the ground. Saki waited for Alex to come back up. He growled as Alex took his sweet time, he hated waiting. Alex popped up behind him and grabbed his massive body, flipping backwards, slamming Saki headfirst into the ground. Alex may not have had the powerlevel of the legendary being, but he surely had more experience dealing with more powerful fighters.

Alex did not wait for the Legend to come up again, and instead charged his ki into his right hand, forming a giant shuriken. He threw his Rage Shuriken at Saki, and sighed as it did very little damage to the hulking beast of a man. Of course, from Saki's perspective, he was beginning to feel pain from the attack. Normally, Saki wouldve had a ball with an enemy that could push him past his limits, but this little hellfighter had hurt him.

Saki rose, still engulfed in the smoke from the attack. He glared at where Alex was, and two green beams of energy shot out at Alex. Alex felt the attack peirce his shoulder, as he had been fortunate that Saki was not adept in sensing like Broly was. Unfortunately, that meant one of his arms was now useless. He growled out at Saki. "bastard..."

Saki instantly appeared infront of Alex and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him down into the ground. He began flying forward, dragging Alex through the ground all the while. Alex was near passing out at this point. Saki threw him forward, and launched his strongest attack at the Hellfighter.

Alex glanced forward at what he thought would be his death. _'all this... for nothing? I dont even get to resurrect my race?..._'

Alex closed his eyes and waited for the blast to destroy his body. After a few seconds, he opened them, to see Kurokon holding off the attack with one hand. "Kurokon! I respect you and all, but this is a fight between hellfighters. This being has insulted my pride! I must take vengance for my lost pride. You may not understand, but please respect my wishes."

Kurokon glared back at his friend, but the glare eventually wavered. "..dont die" It was a short sentence, but Alex and Kurokon could communicate in such ways.

Alex smiled. "I wont!" He noted that Saki was looking scared for the first time during the fight and chuckled. "he will..." Alex rushed forward at Saki, who he assumed was too scared of Kurokon blocking his attack to notice. Unfortunately for Alex, Saki did notice, and entertwined his fists, slamming them down on the young hellfighter. Alex cried out in pain.

Saki cackled. "you have no power to stand against me, weakling!" Alex stood and growled. Beating the living shit out of him? okay. Insulting him in such a manner? Hell fucking no!

Alex's rage boiled inside him, as he growled out to the world. He felt something changed about him, and began to feel more powerful. Could this be the form Idita spoke of? No.. he said that the form made him look much different, but this simply made his hair shorter, and redder. His ki was now a deep green, changing before from the light green. "This...This feels like I've finally awakened from a deep slumber. Get ready, you are about to experience pain on a whole new level," Alex states, his voice low, yet firm and stern.

Saki felt the energy, everyone did. He took a step back and spoke out. "no.. you cant be more powerful than me!" It was obvious he now was.

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan) | 10,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan) | 10,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 3,750,000,000 (Mastered Super Hellfighter) | 11,000,000,000 (Super Hellfighter 2)

Kurokon: 12,000,000,000 (Second Seal released, cant revert)

Broly: 8,000,000,000 (Legendary Super Saiyan)

Saki: 8,000,000,000 (Legendary Super Hellfighter)


	17. Saiyan vs Legendary Saiyan

**The Kliq**

Alex was pretty sure itd be an easy fight now, and he was partially right. He had been injured, so his power was significantly less, but not enough to be too weak to kick Saki's ass. Saki was nearly cowering in fear. Saki, unlike Broly, was smart enough to know when he had to stop playing around. Alex smirked. "so this is the next level?... I love it. I feel your energy, its minuscule compared to mine.. Hey Kuro! I know what it feels like to be you now!" He heard Kurokon laughing in the distance.

Saki probably should have quit as soon as he transformed again, but no, he would never give up. Saki charged forward, hoping to kill Alex while he was distracted. Fortunately for the brute, Alex's new form exerted just enough arrogance to not care about the attack. Saki grabbed a hold of Alex's tail. One difference between Hellfighters and Saiyans is the tails. Hellfighter tails are much less sensitive, and do not control their beast forms. However, they are still extremely sensitive. Saki slammed down a saw blade of his Ki, slicing the tail off, hoping the pain would at least knock Alex out. Unfortunately for the brute, Alex merely screamed in a mix of rage and pain from the wound. Alex lashed out with a backhand, sending Saki flying.

Saki spun in the air from the force of the backhand. Alex appeared before him, instantly snapping his jaw with a sharp kick. Alex spun around, building up speed for his leg, which collided with Saki's side, sending him crashing towards the ground. Alex appeared where Saki would have landed and raised his knee to Saki's neck, immediately killing him. "Thats what you get for challenging the true hellfighter you motherfucker!" Kuro shouted, still cackling, proud of Alex's newfound strength.

* * *

Kenji's back slammed into the wall, mirroring Aidan beside him. Both groaned before Broly crashed once more through the rock walls, dragging the two through with him. For Aidan, this was a nightmare, the pain that is, for Kenji, it was a nightmare due to his pride being damaged. Just like Alex, he believed he had to hold pride for the entire saiyan race. Unlike Alex though, he brought back his race. He had never let go of the pride though. Right now, said pride was being ripped to shreds and fed to goats.

Broly grabbed both of their necks, slamming their heads together. Broly cackled with glee. Kenji was barely holding onto conciousness. Aidan seemed fine, which was strange. Of course, knowing Aidan, he had something he was hiding. Broly slammed Kenji into the ground, and threw Aidan forward. He was about to step on Kenji's neck, when Aidan decided it was enough and kicked him away. Kenji was certainly unconcious, so it wouldnt be a problem to reveal his newest power now. He achieved it in otherworld, but he didnt want to alert Alex. He knew Kuro could handle being weaker, but that was due to him still being smarter. Alex was smarter as well, but Kurokon had very little pride compared to the hellfighter. Alex took things much more seriously than Kurokon.

He never had a chance to train the form, other than practicing activating it. Even then, it was somewhat ridiculous. The power was nearly too much to control. He hadnt had a chance to use it, because he could only use it as himself, not as a fusion warrior. Aidan's aura dropped for a second, startling Broly. Had he killed the weakling? No, certainly not, but he was planning something, that was for sure.

Aidan suddenly yelled out, and his aura _fucking exploded_. Sure, there were stronger auras coming from Alex and Kurokon right now, but his was condensed for that moment, unleashing hell on the area near him. Infact, now there was no area, simply a floating and stunned Broly. The nearby cave that Broly had created was instantly vaporized from the sheer energy.

Broly, who was stunned mere moments ago, regained his barrings and flew straight at Aidan, going for an uppercut to the chin. To compare, Broly's fist was about as big as Aidan's head, so it was a very dangerous move.

Aidan, however, simply flipped back, kicking Broly's chin instead. Aidan launched an immediate blast at the hulking mass of muscle. It was a normal ki blast, but it should stun him long enough for Aidan to do his next attack.

Fortunately, luck was on his side for once, and Broly was hit in the eyes by the initial blast, blinding him temporarily. Aidan appeared behind him, and clenched his fist infront of him, as if smashing something he hated, before pulling back for what seemed like a punch, and slamming his arm forward, before unclenching his fist and yelling "Photon Phaser!" A blast of energy immediately launched outward, roasting Broly like a burnt peice of carrot.

* * *

After the battle, Aidan, Alex, and Kuro were talking about their new forms, while Kenji's body was near them, slowly healing. Unknown to them, of course, he was awake.

"Comparing mine to my previous is like comparing a bucket to the whole well" Kuro chuckled. Kenji frowned. Of course, they were talking of their forms. It was annoying, considering he was the only one without one.

Alex shrugged "I feel like I did when I first went Super Hellfighter, but damn if the power boost isnt so much better." Another blow to Kenji's pride, he wanted to know what his would feel like.

Aidan chuckled. "First time I used it was like opening a floodgate and standing infront of it, feeling all that pressure spill out onto you." Kenji frowned deeper. So much power? Then why had he not fought Kigi alone? He hadnt know he was needed for Kurokon to break the second seal, so there was some other reason. After a few moments of both ignoring the others, and thinking, Kenji realized it was because they had fused. Talk about dragging pride through the mud! He, the fucking EMPORER of all saiyans, had held back some halfling from beating a monster? Preposterous! He ignored the fact that he was refering to his friends by such insulting names.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident, and things were looking up for the Kliq. Each of them had been recognized for their fights with Broly and Saki. Only Kenji remained out of the group. No honor, no power. He had tried looking for the level beyond super saiyan, but he didnt feel it. Could it be possible he could never achieve it? It was, sadly. But was it true? He was unsure.

We all do stupid things when we doubt ourselves, and begin to fear even our best friends. It was only natural, he reasoned, why should he worry about them? With all their power, they could care less about him. It was horrifying to think about it, but in his mind it was true. The bell in his head rung, and it was time. He launched himself up the ladder, throwing the few workers off. He jumped down, and sealed it.

Sadly, the rest of the Kliq arrived just in time to see Kenjiro Nakamura blast off into space.

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 25,000,000 | 3,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan) | 10,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)

Kenji 50,000,000 | 2,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan) | 10,500,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)

Alex: 45,000,000 | 3,750,000,000 (Mastered Super Hellfighter) | 11,000,000,000 (Super Hellfighter 2)

Kurokon: 12,000,000,000 (Second Seal released, cant revert)

Broly: 8,000,000,000 (Legendary Super Saiyan)


	18. Unaccomplishable Accomplished

**The Kliq**

It had been five years since Kenji left, it was hard at first, having one of the Kliq suddenly vanish. However, Kuro, Alex, and Aidan trained hard in order to make up for the loss of one of the Kliq. It was hard not seeing their friend for so long, but they kept living.

Alex had moved in with Bulma permanently, it was no secret they were seeing each other, but they were not officially married. Kuro and Aidan treated them as if they were, but it was more of a joke on how Alex said it would be a waste of time, doing a silly earth ritual. Of course Kuro and Aidan made random theories on why he really didnt marry her. One of which was a fear of commitment, commented by Aidan, which was immediately shot down from Kuro. Kuro suggested that Alex simply didnt understand the ritual, being born in space and all.

Aidan was just out of school and was seeing Erasa. Unlike Alex, Aidan was simply too young to marry, or at least according to himself. He loved Erasa and all, but he was a bit scared, albeit, reasonably so. Erasa evened out his calm personality and was begining to rub off on him, giving him a more wild side. He had just got out of school, and that was great for him, even though he loved it, it had seriously cut into his training. He barely caught up to Alex and Kuro, admittedly, Kuro had little time to train either.

Kuro had been the most busy of the three. He had graduated soon after Kenji left, and wasted no time getting a degree from the top law school on the planet. Fortunately, Videl was taught to fly and they were able to see each other everyday. After that, he moved back into Orange Star City, and began his career as a politician. After doing amazingly well, he was elected as litteral king of the world, after king Furry had died. Of course he planned for King Furry to pass down the title, but the king had died of a heart attack after learning his wife had died during childbirth. The entire earth stopped for the funeral. Even though Furry was a dictator, he was a kind man, and wise enough to make decisions that would make his appearence inspire hope rather than hate and fear.

Kuro had instated many changes since then and had married Videl. It was, at first, a boring reign, which most people found strange. After about a year, Kuro began changes that would well... change the world. First, he required school gyms to teach about ki, and thanks to the help of Alex and Aidan, it was entirely successful. After that, he gathered the dragonballs and wished for Humans to become as strong as Saiyans, and hellfighters. Although the wish said human, each race and species on earth became incredibly stronger. The strongest human now was about as strong as Alex's base form, thanks to both the gravity room and constant training. Of course the strongest human was Videl.

It had taken a while for the world to get used to this newfound strength, but it was not surprising. Humans, while not the strongest, or smartest race in the universe, were certainly the most adaptable. Thanks to Kurokon, the weakest human was still above his level when the saiyans first arrived. It was peaceful and meaning for the most part. Most humans loved this new power, and Kurokon had found how to seal his own level of power to equal Alex's base. This was so that they could all fight in the famous world martial arts tournaments. He called it Itanimulli as a joke.

For once, a period of uninterupted peace was accomplished on earth. If only they knew what would happen...

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Aidan: 300,000,000 | 10,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan) | 24,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)

Kenji 300,000,000 | 10,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan) | 24,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2)

Alex: 300,000,000 | 10,000,000,000 (Mastered Super Hellfighter) | 24,000,000,000 (Super Hellfighter 2)

Kurokon: 300,000,000 (Itanimulli seal active)| 24,000,000,000 (Second Seal released, cant revert)

Erasa: 60,000

Videl 300,000,000

* * *

So, good news, bad news. Good news, these next few chapters will be about the pasts of the heroes of the Kliq.

Bad news, this fic is ending after that, but it will have a sequel, which will be on my profile. Ive had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you all had fun reading it.

Also, first up is Alex, then Kenji, then Aidan, then Kuro.


	19. Alex's Story

**The Kliq**

Cooler laughed as the planet Hellfilled exploded. The home of those insane hellfighters. Those pesky bugs thought they had freedom? That they could disobey his orders and not feel consequences? How stupid of them. Admittedly, he had destroyed the race due to a simple misunderstanding, but it was destroyed either way.

Had Cooler known/cared about the king asking King Vegeta to raise his son, he might have stopped it. Of course since he didnt care or know for that matter, he did nothing. Alex, the last known hellfighter, was only two at this time. Fortunately, King Vegeta and the planet were still around, so he didnt die in space.

* * *

King Vegeta sighed as he saw Hellfilled explode. While the saiyan race boasted the most capable fighters of the universe, their cousin race, the hellfighters, were just as good. Hellfighters tended to be less arrogant, after a brutal massacre when Cooler took over. Saiyans were treated rather well for a slave race. Of course they had pride still, but their pride would never make up for their near slavery. King Vegeta sighed. It was rare that the man felt anything other than sadness for his lost race. Before frieza, he led his people to a new planet and saved them, thanks to help from the hellfighters.

He glanced at the two year old beside him and smiled. Alex, even at the age of two, was able to both fly and walk. He would become a true warrior with time. Now to raise him like he had Vegeta.

* * *

Unfortunately for Alex, that consisted of selling him out to Frieza for extended mercy upon the saiyan race. Frieza was a 'collector' of rare races, and the saiyans never passed thirty thousand in number, and the hellfighter race was extinct. Not only that, but it allowed Frieza to piss off his brother by not allowing him to kill Alex. Frieza hated his brother, and loved to have something to hold above his head.

Vegeta and Alex grew as rivals, and as such, developed a kinship. While Vegeta had already done many planet extinction missions, Alex had done simple bodygaurd missions for diplomats and other such things. Alex was about nine, and Vegeta was about fifteen by the time Alex did his first planet extinction mission.

It was thanks to that mission that he stopped caring for Vegeta. He knew that Vegeta genuinely enjoyed causing the races he killed to suffer, while Alex prefered to simply do the job quickly and quietly. After that, they still had a friendship, but much less. Both held pride, and both treasured their races. For Vegeta, Alex was the mirror version of him. Alex had the same pride, the same coldness, the same everything. However, to Alex, Vegeta was a cruel and spiteful version of him. He respected him still, but he cared much less of him.

* * *

When Vegeta demanded for Kenji and Alex to go to earth with him, Alex went as a favor. Kenji simply followed Alex.

After arriving and seeing that Kurokon and Aidan were stronger, Alex realized that it was over. If they didnt kill him, Vegeta would for failing. If Vegeta had mercy, doubtful, then he might live. His heart sank when he saw Aidan about to kill Kenji. He befriended him during a mission, and they had been friends ever since. He was barely able to save Kenji in time. He felt great after beating Aidan, and was about to cheer. However much confidence he held before was shattered when Kurokon basically beat him like a crash test dummy, and fought Vegeta. Alex never mentioned it, but he was able to feel Vegeta's energy disappear. He knew that Kurokon had won, and finally fainted.

After he awoke, he was shocked to see Kurokon smirking at him. After explaining the plan, they left into space to fight the Kold Family. Alex was relating more and more to both Kurokon and Aidan each time he saw them.

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Alex: 12,000

Vegeta: 9,000


	20. Kenji's Story

**A/N: **I know it seems unfair how the backstorys are different, but I only had one planned out, Kuro's. Alex's and Kenji's I made up litteraly on the spot, with alot of advice from the two creators of said characters.

**The Kliq**

Kist paused to veiw their surroundings. He and his wife had escaped before Planet Vegeta had exploded. It was sheer luck they listened to Bardock. They landed on a planet with no intelligent life, but with plenty of wild animals and plants. It was great they had, as his wife was pregnant.

In a few weeks, Kenjiro Nakamura was born. Kenji led a decent life, but unfortunately, his parents eventually built a ship to get to other planets again. After moving, Kenji realized that they had arrived at a Las Vegas type city, not that he could have made the comparison, not knowing of Las Vegas. So much drinking, and grambling. Oh the gambling. Every week his father, knowing his high power, entered him in tournaments, which he usually won.

Unfortunately for him, he attracted alot of attention, especially from Frieza's lower ranking squads. He learned quickly that it was not wise to lose. His father beat him each time he lost. His mother then decided to stop feeding him if he lost. Everyone knew that his father and mother abused him, but consindering his father was more powerful than him, and he was the strongest on the planet otherwise, they couldnt do anything. Not that they cared anyway, but still.

Alex was his last opponent. He heard his father yelling threats, and almost wanted to lose just to piss his father off. He fucking hated that bastard! He didnt care for him, so why should he care for his father?

He charged at Alex like he did with his usual opponents, and was shocked as Alex countered his punch, by twisting his arm, and turning, using the momentum Kenji built up to dislocate his arm. Kenji cried out in pain, as his father yelled louder, and the audience stared shocked. Alex kicked Kenji's spine, chuckling lightly.

Kenji fell down, and couldnt get up, thanks to his dislocated arm, and bruised spine. Kenji growled out in anger. The ref counted to ten, and Kenji was trying to get up, but could not, and thus, lost. His father started yelling at him, and grabbed him, beating him mercilessly.

Alex saw this and growled. A father was supposed to help and guide the son, not beat him! Alex appeared infront of his father and immediately incenerated him. "You alright?" He asked Kenji. Kenji was shocked that anyone would help him, no one had before. Alex picked up his body and began carrying him towards the ship.

Vegeta, once seeing Kenji's tail, allowed Kenji to join their little squad. It would be best, in his eyes, to reunite the surviving saiyans.

* * *

Kenji had been offered to join Kuro and Aidan as an ally. From what he knew, they were merciful and powerful enough to beat all of his old squad. If Alex agreed, he would certainly agree, and knowing Alex and his morals, he would. It was certain he would actually. Alex had began getting more distant from Vegeta lately. After Frieza constantly beat them for failing missions, Alex, as well as everyone else, had begun to hate frieza. This would certainly be their chance for revenge. Revenge was something Kenji loved to dish out...

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Alex: 12,000

Vegeta: 9,000

Kei: 7,000


	21. Kuro's Story

**The Kliq**

Kurokon did not have a life like that of any of the others. His life was far different, mostly due to the time and place differences.

During Kurokon's time, the universe was filled with fighters who made frieza look pathetic, even before transformations were figured in.

Kurokon's original race was known as the Majin, truly the strongest fighters in the universe, not because of transformations, but because of their incredible rage. When angered, even the weakest of the race experienced such a rush of power it was like they fed off of it. Of course they also had the uncanny racial ability known as the "Transmogrifying ray".

One VERY important thing to note about Kurokon's race is how short they live age wise. Majin were fighters even before they got strong, no one had ever died from old age before, and no one ever would. Infact, Majin had very little that had changed, meaning they had never really evolved over the millions of years of their existence. Now bringing these two facts together, a race of shortly lived hot heads who havent changed much since their creation, and now you see the problem. When evolution cant be brought naturally, it happens by force, usually in short, intense bursts of people with advanced traits.

To explain Kurokon's child life would be... difficult. To put it in a short term of speaking, his biological father abused his mother when he was a baby, leading to events which transpired and allowed his Aunt to get custody of him and his family. His aunt, even though she originally seemed like a nice person, slowly turned into a cruel woman with no care for others. The only two male role models he had were his Uncle, and his Grandfather, both of which were not blood related to him, and both of which died. After his mother regained custody of his family, they moved in with his mother's new husband, who he immediately took a liking to. Unfortunately, after his family moved out, his father died. That is where his childhood ends.

Kurokon had changed after that, but not for the worse, nor for the better. He went... blank. A true suppression of all emotion. He felt utterly alone. Granted he was part of a race which disregarded emotions other than anger, and he felt all emotions. As he began exploring these new emotions, he began to feel whatever he thought about, not physically, but emotionally. Like any unstable person, he could not control his thoughts, and often they led to him seeing visions of him killing, even torturing anyone he cared for. That was when he realized that he was different. He was not normal, not for any race. He was a strange occurence brought on by evolution being denied.

While it was well known that he was weak physically, he was truly the strongest being emotionally. Perhaps that was a bit rough to say, but let me state this outright. Kurokon did not eventually break down from his torturous childhood, he rose from it. He practically fed off the pain, not to say he enjoyed it, but rather that he grew stronger from it.

To put this in perspective, everything had grown about him. Before his childhood problems, he had a low IQ, and very low EQ. After, his IQ was well over 200, and his EQ not far behind. The only problem was something so great not even his mind could conquer it. Boredom. It took ten years for the average Majin to die, some got lucky and lived to twenty, but his family was not so lucky. He was still in his prime, and had not aged a day more. Infact, he was growing ever stronger.

After his family had been killed, his power was fully unleashed, in a move that completely destroyed the planet, and possibly solar system. His rage at seeing his mother's dead body had pushed his mind to its limit. He snapped and his connection was unblocked.

To explain his powers, and how he instantly gained so much, you must compare a man whose idea of reality was perfectly fixed, until something occurs and makes him realize he was wrong the entire time. Kurokon's body had been prepared for the power, but his mind had not. His power was controlled through emotions, and before that, he was either too naive, or too shut off from his emotions to be prepared for the power. It was a nightmare when it happened, considering he never even had a burial for his family.

It wasnt long before some obscure yellow rat man approached him with an offer to end the enternal boredom he had now. Kuro took the offer, mostly out of curiousity. After several months, he began to trust the man, and allowed him to experiment with his DNA, which allowed him to create a clone of Kurokon, at least ability wise. Kurokon hadnt known it until then, but he had massive regeneration. The clone was intelligent in its own way, able to copy many moves after seeing them once. Of course he didnt expect the clone to truly be intelligent, mostly due to its lack of any education. Amazingly, shortly after it was made, it began to speak simple sentences.

Kurokon still got along with Bibidi even after he sent his clone, Buu, out to destroy multiple planets, often entire galaxies. Kurokon noted he had nearly destroyed three fourths of the universe before he was finally stopped. Kurokon was begining to feel some sadistic pleasure at the thought of his clone, a mere fraction of his power, being able to take out so much before being stopped. It wasnt even that, but Buu was sealed off due to the pure heartedness of one of the Kai's.

Kurokon had, for the most part, left the universe of society, becoming a simple watcher rather than one to intervene in events directly. It wasnt until he healed a weak Bibidi that he had his memory and power sealed, before being launched into space, hopefully never knowing why...

* * *

**Powerlevels**

Kurokon: 100 (Before unleashed) | 500,000,000,000 (After unleashed)

I know that seems ridiculous, and it is, but there is a reason for that, explained in the sequel coming up...


End file.
